Ink Machine Phantoms (Story)
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: When Danny and Jazz parents get a letter about a Studio that use to run their parents favorite TV show. They end up going in their place and unknowingly release something. Now with the help of their two cartoon friends, Danny and Jazz must face the horrors of the studio...and get out alive! Above all, fear the Machine!
1. Chapter 1: Moving Pictures

**Phantom Fan 21:** Okay, this is a first for me. I'm going to tired to write a survival horror crossover with Bendy and the Ink Machine. Please note I never play the game. I usually stay away from Horror stuff. I have read other peoples story about it and got somewhat of an idea. I watch one of the walkthroughs of the fours chapters and going to try my luck. Crossover with Danny Phantom with a few twist.

* * *

Danny didn't understand, his parents got a letter from some place call Joey Drew Studios. Sadly his parents was out of town and he couldn't send the letter back because there was no return address which made him more confuse. Normally he was asked Tucker and Sam to join him, but they left town for some reason and didn't even tell him. The only person he could asked was his sister Jazz, who was tasked of watching over him.

Jazz was just confuse as Danny. She look up the name and learn it was a real studio that use to run a show call Bendy the Dancing Demon. From what she learn, the cartoon was about a mischievous but playful demon name Bendy, a friendly Wolf name Boris and a fallen singing and dancing angel name Alice Angel. Then it shut down years ago and no one knew why. Now the studio was inviting fans of the show to come see the grand reopening of the studio.

Both Danny and Jazz had reach the Studio and notices there was no one there and the place look boarded up. They enter the studio and notices it was a mess, with little power on, some posters on the walls showing Bendy and some of his adventures. The two look around before seeing a project running.

"This place seen better days." Jazz said looking at some of the cobwebs.

"Yeah, if they are hold the reopening they should get this place fix up." Danny agree.

As Danny and Jazz look around, they didn't notice that two other brings was in the room with them. One of the was getting excited, but the other stop it from getting too excited, remind it that they can't see them. They walk down one of the halls and found a lonely desk that had a cutout in the shape of Bendy. They look at the desk to see another picture of Bendy only with his head and a different mouth with the world no next to it.

"Wow, someone didn't like this idea." Danny said.

Jazz shrug and turn around to find another room with more desks in it. They explore it for a bit before leaving the room. They went back through the main room and into a another hallway until they saw some writing on the wall.

"Dreams Come True..."

"Well, that is a bit true." Danny said.

"Come on Danny. Nothing we can do about this." Jazz said and walk away.

"You know, should there be someone here? I mean, we should have met somebody by now." Danny brought up as they walk through the hall.

"You're right Danny. This place is quite empty and it looks like this place hasn't been kept clean in years." Jazz agree.

"If they let this place get so bad, why have a reopening...Whoa!" Danny was cut off when they enter another and notice a huge room with a balcony and a large pit that was cover in darkness.

"What's down there?" Danny asked leaning over the balcony a little.

"Not sure, but I think I found the controls." Jazz said trying to work them.

Jazz could felt someone tap her shoulder and turn to look finding no one there. She did notices that the controls were missing it batteries. She found some batteries on a nearby self and installed them. After that Jazz started up the controls and pull the level down. The chains started to move and made a huge machine appear. Both Danny and Jazz stare at it with awe.

"What is that?" Danny asked.

"I have no idea..." Jazz started to say before hearing the name of the machine.

"Ink Machine?" She asked turn to find out who was talking to her only to once again find no one there.

"Okay who doing that?!" Jazz asked out loud.

"Doing what?" Danny asked confuse.

"I could have sworn..."Jazz said before sighing.

"No never mind." She quickly said dismissing the thought.

"Okay? So how do we start this thing?" Danny asked.

"What?" Jazz asked.

"Come on Jazz, we might as well see what it does. We gotten this far." Danny said with smile.

"Fine, I don't see a way to started up from here, might as well look around some more." Jazz said sighing again.

They both left the room and notices one of the hallways they pass. They enter and saw more of the posters of Bendy and his adventures.

"Man, Dad would love this place. After all he use to watch it when he was kid. He still has the old records of the show." Danny said.

Jazz was about to stay something when a sudden thump make them jump a little. They both turn and saw a board on the ground a few feet in front of them. They both sigh in relief, before Danny smirk.

"What the matter Jazz? You scare?" Danny tease.

"As if! Still we better be careful. With how old this place is I'm sure more stuff is falling about." Jazz said.

Danny nodded and the two follow the hallway towards the right and found a room with a large switch and six pedestals on the side walls. Behind each pedestal was a famed picture with different pictures of items on them. Danny notices the switch on the wall in between the pedestals and turn it on, but nothing happen.

"Odd? I thought it would do something?" Danny asked confuse.

Jazz was studying the pedestals and notices the cables moving into the walls. She stood up and look at the pictures.

"I think we missing something." Danny spoke breaking her from her thoughts.

"Well, better look around some more." Danny smile and started to walk away.

"Danny..." Jazz sigh.

Sometimes Danny act younger then his age.

"AHHHHHH!"

"DANNY!" Jazz shouted hearing his scream.

Jazz ran out the room and notices Danny was trying to catch his breath. She run up to him and place her hand on his shoulder.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was startled." Danny said nodding to what was in front of him.

Jazz look and was shock to see a Bendy cut out standing in the middle of the hallway.

"That wasn't here before." Jazz said.

"Yeah, I give the guy who did this little prank some points. I really didn't see this coming." Danny said smiling.

"You only would think this is a prank little brother." Jazz smirk and walk pass the cut out.

Danny just huff and follow after her. They started head back to the main room when Danny spotted a old tape recorder.

"Hey Jazz, look at this." He call his sister over.

Jazz walk up and notices the recorder.

"Nice find Danny, maybe we can get some ideas here." Jazz said and press play.

 _"At this point, I don't get what Joey's plan is for this company. The animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore, and I certainly don't see why we need this machine. It's noisy, it's messy, and who needs that much ink anyway? Also, get this, Joey had each one of us donate something from our workstations. We put them on these little pedestals in the break room. To help appease the gods, Joey says. Keep things going. I think he's lost his mind, but, hey, he writes the checks. But I tell you what, if one more of these pipes burst, I'm outta here."_

"Okay?" Danny said confuse.

"Well at least we have a idea for what to do with the six pedestals." Jazz said.

Danny place the tape recorder down and thought about it.

"I thought I saw a ink bottle back in the animations room." He said.

Jazz nodding and they went back to the said room. Jazz found the ink bottle and Danny was looking at the draw of Bendy.

"Was this picture like that? I could have sworn he was in a different position the first time we were here." He said.

"Come on Danny, I got the bottle." Jazz said not listening to his rant.

Danny sigh and follow after Jazz. It wasn't long before the found more of the items. They found a Bendy plushy in the theater room, which Danny comment that their dad would love as his use to have a whole bunch of Bendy Plushies, they found he book in the break room, where Danny challenge Jazz to a quick game of darts which ended in a tie, they found the gear in the ink machine room, and they wasn't sure but it was sounding like something was moving inside the machine, they move on. They then found the record in one of the office which Danny decide to act like a DJ with the record on his finger. Until Jazz took it away from him.

"Okay, we got the Bottle, the plushy, the book, the gear, and the record. What are we missing?" Jazz said going through the list.

"The wrench. Let's hope we don't get a monkey thrown into our plans." Danny smile.

Jazz facepalm herself. She couldn't understand why Danny was joking about this. That didn't mean she didn't find this little quest fun in her own way. They walk back to where the found the Bedny cut out, but was shock it was gone.

"What in the...?" Jazz asked shock.

"Where did it go?" Danny said seeing no trace of it being move.

"We'll worry about the silly cut out later. Let's find that wrench and start up the machine." Jazz said.

Danny remain where he was as Jazz walk ahead. Danny couldn't figure out how it just disappear with no trace.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"JAZZ!" Danny shouted and ran toward where he heard his sister.

Once he got there he was shock on what made Jazz scream. There, in front of them, what appear to be a corpse of a cartoon wolf. It head was leaning to the side with eyes 'X' out like you see in cartoons where the character was dead. But what really got them was it chest was cut open and it ribs were also open and was bleeding black like blood. Jazz and Danny just stare at it until Danny turn to her.

"Wow, Jazz you got scare by some halloween prank." Danny tease again.

"Shut up! What make you think this is a halloween prank? It not even close to being real." Jazz said, her face turning red in embarrassment.

Danny just smirk and notices the wrench inside it chest. Danny reach over and pull it out hearing a squishy sound as he did.

"What that everything. Let's go scaredy cat." Danny said and walk pass her.

Jazz just look back at the corpse before what Danny said click in her mind.

"I am not a scaredy cat!" She shouted and ran after him.

As Jazz ran out, the two beings what were following them floated near the corpse and bow their head in respect.

Jazz catch up with Danny seeing that he had started placing the item on the pedestals. Jazz just sigh and place the items she had on the pedestals as well. Each one made click sound but that was it.

"We're missing something again." Danny said after trying the switch again

"Maybe we need to get the ink flowing. I thought I saw a switch back in the theater room." Jazz said.

"Okay." Danny said and they started to walk back there.

The stop near the hallway that lead to the corpse before moving on. It didn't take them long to reach the hallway that lead to the theater room, but was surprise when a Bendy cut out peek from behind the corner and pull back.

"Alright that it!" Jazz shouted getting annoy by whoever was trying to scare them.

By the time she reach where the cut out was, it was leaning against the wall and there was a puddle ink next to it. Danny caught up to her just as a project turn on by itself and show Bendy dancing and a whistle was heard.

"Okay, this is started to get freaky." Danny said.

"For once I agree." Jazz said.

Still the siblings found the switch and turn it on. Then one of the pipes bust and the whole floor was cover in ink.

"Well, I know why that guy was complaining about bust pipes." Danny said.

"Yuck! It going to take forever to clean my shoes." Jazz added.

"Well, let started up the machine and then get outta here." Danny said, he had seen enough of this place and was ready to go home.

Jazz nodded and they travel back to the pedestal room and threw the switch. They heard some machines start up and some lights turn on but was that it.

"I was hoping for something more." Danny said.

"Well, let's go check out the Ink Machine and get outta here." Jazz said, she too was getting tired of this place and wanted to go home.

They both walk back to the Ink Machine room and the two beings following them was started to become uneasy.

"What the?" Jazz asked shock.

"When did this happen?" Danny added.

The way to the Ink Machine was boarded up, like it was trying to keep someone out, or _something_ in.

"How can anymore get this boarded up without making any noise?" Jazz asked.

"And are those footprints?" Danny added seeing the footprints lead away from the room.

They both decide to to get closer to check if anyone was inside. Just as they got close, something reach out to try and grab them. Both Danny and Jazz scream and fell back. The creature they saw look like Bendy, but was too tall and it grin didn't have a playfulness they the mostly see. The creature appear to sink away, but it was enough for Danny and Jazz to started running. As they ran, the building started to shake and gallons of ink started to fool the area. As Danny and Jazz contine run, they felt the aura of the creature coming after them. They ran and ran until the saw the exit.

"There it is!" Jazz shouted and they bolted towards it.

Just when it look like they were homefree, the floor under their feet collapsed and they fell screaming. They fell for what felt like hours before landing in a room full of ink. They submerge under it and the two being floated close and got really worry.

"This is bad! We have to do something!" One of the beings said.

"If they don't drown, the ink will corrupt them." The other said.

"If only we could warn them about that machine..." The first spoke before second got a thought.

"Bendy, I have a idea how we can help." It said.

"Really? How Alice?" The being name Bendy asked.

"We have to combine with them." The being name Alice answer.

"What?! Alice don't know what happens if we do that!" Bendy asked shock.

"We have no time for another idea. If we don't help them, then they become monsters like everyone else here!" Alice told him.

Bendy didn't like the idea, sure he was all for pranks and some good fun, but could they really combine with people not from their world. Still those two give him some hope. After all, he could tell the two were close.

"Okay, I got the boy." Bendy said.

"I got the girl." Alice agree and they both drive into the ink.

For few seconds nothing appear to happen before two hand bust out of the ink and Danny and Jazz had pull themself out and started to stand.

"Danny are you okay?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, but what happen? One minute I was all cold then the next I felt something protect me some from something try to get in my mind." Danny said.

"Really? I felt the same thing." Jazz said.

The two look around and notices the ink was just up to Danny's neck. Jazz spotted a pipe with a wheel that she move over to and drain it. Once the ink was gone, Danny and Jazz notices their clothes were different. Danny's shirt had turn fully turn black, with the white bow tie, pants and shoes were also black. Jazz's shirt had change to a flapper dress with a short skirt and a white bow tie around her bust line. Her pants are replace with a pair of socklings and her shoes had turn black.

"What happen to us?" Danny asked.

"And why am I wearing socklings?!" Jazz shouted outrage.

Danny try to answer, but notices another tape recorder ona near by self. He walk over and press play.

 _"It's dark and it's cold and it's stuck in behind every single wall now. In some places, I swear this godforsaken ink is clear up to my knees! Who ever thought that these crummy pipes could hold up under this kind of strain either knows something about pressure I don't, or he's some kind of idiot. But the real worst part about all this.. are them noises the system makes. Like a dying dog on its last legs. Make no mistake, this place... this... machine... heck, this whole darn thing... it just isn't natural. You can bet, I won't be doing any more repair jobs for Mister Joey Drew."_

"Well, that wasn't helpful." Danny said.

"Who was that?" Jazz asked.

"That was Thomas Connor, he was one of the worker here." They heard.

They both turn and saw Bendy and Alice looking like they did in some of the posters. Bendy turn and grin at them. Alice smack him upside the head.

"I thought we agree to take this slow." She said glaring at him.

"Hey, she asked and I answer. What's wrong with that?" Bendy asked.

"Hold on aren't you two cartoons characters?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, we are. Before you asked, you have heard imagination comes life right?" Bendy answer.

"True, but how?" Jazz asked next.

"Truth be told, we have no idea how we came to the real world. We took notices of people outside of are world and found a way there. We wanted to talk to them spend some time with the people that work on the show for so long. Sadly we discover they couldn't see us. But we still visit and did what we could to help them." Alice explain.

"But there was one person we like the most out of everyone that work here. Our Creator, Henry. He always a swell guy. Sometimes we think he can hear us because we talk about some ideas for the show and then he works on them. Me, Alice and our friend Boris love what he did and we could tell we made him proud when we follow the show like plan." Bendy smile thinking about Henry.

"Sadly, it didn't last long. He and his former friend Joey Drew, the owner of the this place, had a fall out. Henry quit and left. We try to follow him, but we couldn't leave. We soon found out that Joey had stolen the rights about us, forcing us to follow his ideas instead. For the past 30 years we follow Joey ideas unable to leave or turn against him. We started to spend more time in our own world then in this one, because it wasn't the same without Henry here." Alice added sadly.

"Once the studio shut down. Some of the workers went missing. So for the first time in 30 years, we left our world to find out what happen. That went we notices you two enter the studio. I was really happy to heard that the studio was going to be reopening. But once you two started to explore and notices there were no people. I started to get worry." Bendy said.

"Bendy here thought it was a wise idea to help you rise up the Ink Machine. After told him that it was a bad idea!" Alice said.

"Come on Alice, I thought they were here to see it. I didn't think they were going to started it." Bendy protested.

"Wait what about that creature? The thing that looks like you?" Danny asked.

"Please that not me. I way more handsome than that." Bendy said.

"Yeah, much more playful too." Danny agree.

"And a Prankster." Bendy added with a smile.

"But most of all..." Danny said.

"Much friendlier than that ugly mug he calls a face!" Danny and Bendy laugh.

Jazz and Alice facepalm themselves. Great there two of them was the thought that was in their minds.

"Ok you two, how about we get outta here?" Jazz spoke up.

"Are you sure Jazz? I mean we are dress differently then when we enter." Danny asked.

Jazz was quite, she really didn't want to go out with socklings on, but maybe they can get out call the police and go home and change.

"Yes Danny, I'm sure. We have no idea what that thing is and we have no chance against it." Jazz said.

"But what about Bendy and Alice? We can't leave them here with that thing." Danny asked again.

"It alright, you guys need to get out of here. Then we'll fall back into our world." Alice said.

"Or, we could find the rights about you guys and give them back to Henry!" Danny pipe up.

"Danny!" Jazz yelled.

"Wait you'll do that for us?" Bendy asked.

"Yeah, you two have live here long enough. Plus I'm sure Henry would be happy make the shows the way you want it to be." Danny smile.

"But we don't know anything about this place! Look Danny I feel bad for them too, but with that thing up there, we don't have time." Jazz said.

"But Jazz..." Danny started to say.

"No buts! We're leaving and that's final!" Jazz yelled.

"It okay Danny. Your safety is more important then finding our rights." Alice said.

Danny sigh and nodded. He still felt that they should try. Still he and Jazz left the room and had to drain more ink a few times before reach a room that had some writing on the wall.

"The Creator lie to us."

"Okay, no way are they talking about Henry. I mean you made create you two but that doesn't mean he lie about things." Danny said a bit confuse.

"We don't even know who "The Creator" is. We thought it was about Henry, but he hasn't been back here in 30 years." Bendy said thinking about it.

"It doesn't matter. We don't let that stuff bother us." Alice added.

Jazz had look over to the desk close by and saw something they could use.

"These will come handy." She said picking up a ax and giving the other one to Danny.

"You sure Jazz?" Danny asked taken it.

"We don't know if that thing is come so we better be arm just in case." Jazz explain.

Danny nods and the two started to cut away the boards blocking the doorway. They follow the hallway and come to a door that was boarded up, but cut the boards with their axes and open it. One the look inside, Danny and Jazz was shock. Inside the room was a pentagram on the floor and some coffins up against wall nearby.

"What the...?" Danny asked shock.

"That's odd. This wasn't down here before." Bendy said looking at it.

"This isn't real is it?" Alice asked.

"Let's not stick around to find out." Jazz said seeing another door on the other side.

They walk into the room and started to go around the pentagram when the room started to shake. Both Danny and Jazz try to kept their balance but they step in the pentagram. They were bomb with images of the Ink Machine, a wheelchair, and Inked Bendy. It was too much and they drop their axes and pass out. Bendy and Alice, who were floated the room shook, notices the two humans that they save fell to the ground.

"Danny! Jazz!" Alice call out in worry.

Bendy floated over to them and saw their were still breathing.

"They're asleep." Bendy said making Alice sigh in relief.

"Alice, we need to tell them." Bendy said his usually grin was now a frown.

"Bendy we are only going to get them out of here. There no need." Alice said.

"Yes there is! Danny might have cave in to Jazz but I won't! They need to know we turn them into Cartoon Humans hybrids!" Bendy told her.

"Only until we get them to safely. Once the leave, they'll turn back to normal." Alice said.

"We don't even know if that true! What if they become stuck here too! I might have use my ink to save Danny, but I can feel my ink bonding with him." Bendy told her.

"What?" Alice asked shock.

"I know you can felt it too! From what I can tell, some of that imposter ink got to them! They are slowly turn into ink people!" Bendy yelled.

"No, they can't be." Alice said now worry again.

"Look Alice, let's just focus on helping them right now. We need to make sure they stay away from that imposter at all cost." Bendy said.

Alice nodded before they felt some dangerous head to the room. In fact both Bendy and Alice could feel the ink inside the two humans acting up.

"Oh no. He's coming!" Bendy yelled now also worry.

"Bendy we need to hide them." Alice said, cleary scare for them.

"But how...Wait a minute!" Bendy started to asked before getting an idea.

"What?" Alice asked before Bendy floated over to hallway.

"Time for some pranking fun!" He said and pull out some of his home made bombs.

"Bendy! You know we can't use those here! This world is not like ours!" Alice said knowing what Bendy was planing.

"Would you rather let that imposter get them?" Bendy asked making Alice go silence.

"Yeah that what I thought." Bendy said and place his cartoon bombs all over the hallway. He just reach the door after planting the last bomb when he saw his imposter walk around the corner and notices Danny and Jazz laying on the ground.

"Sorry pal, you not getting them today. In fact you not getting them at all!" Bendy said and pull out his remote.

Inked Bendy started to run, hoping to reach the door, but Cartoon Bendy press the button and the bomb explode in a cartoon fashion, even having the words "BOOM!" show up. The walls had collapse, blocking Inked Bendy's path. It let out a growl before turning around, looking for another way. Cartoon Bendy smile and turn to Alice, who once again, smack him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Bendy asked

"You could have brought the whole place down on us!" Alice yell!

"But I didn't. Plus Danny and Jazz are still safe." Bendy pointed out.

Alice just sigh and floated over to Jazz and land next to her. Alice let herself grown to the size of an adult and move her out of the pentagram before placing her head in her lap. Bedny floated over and did the same with Danny, but lean him on the wall instead putting his head in his lap. Bendy heard Alice hum her theme song but it was slower and more angelic. Jazz appear to relax a it more and Bendy look over to Danny and saw he too was relaxing. He sat next to him and they waited for the two cartoon humans hybrids to wake up.

* * *

And that end Chapter 1 of Ink Machine Phantoms. Like I said for my idea, I'll cover the whole chapter from the game for one chapter in this story. I may end up splitting Chapter 3 into two parts because of how long it is. If I get to chapter 4 before Chapter 5 comes out, then you'll have wait until I see how the game end. This will also help decide on something else. For this story, Danny does not have his ghost powers, but I'm not sure of I should have this story take place before the Danny Phantom show or in another universe where Danny never got his ghost powers.

And from now on, if I don't get one review 24 hours after I post a new chapter for story, I will not continue that story. Right now this just goes for any new I work on. Also the Mario Brothers/Splatoon stories are still going to happen I just hit a brick wall for one of my ideas. Now please review so I can write some more of this story.


	2. Chapter 2: The Old Song

It was a few hours before Danny and Jazz woke up. They sat up and held their heads. It felt like their heads were split open.

"Ow, anyone get the number of that train?" Danny said said not noticing that he now had a white glove on his hand.

"What happen?" Jazz asked as well, also not noticing the white glove on her hand.

"Easy you two. Take some time to recover." Alice said, helping Jazz stand up.

"Yeah, we were worry about you two." Bendy added, helping Danny as well.

Danny and Jazz turn to the cartoons and was shock to see them the size of adults.

"How...?" They started to asked.

"We're cartoons. We can change our size at will." Bendy explain.

"The two of you pass out when you step in the pentagram. Are you okay?" Alice then asked them.

"Yeah, just got some images of the Ink Machine, the demon version of you Bendy and for some reason a wheelchair." Danny explain.

"Same here." Jazz added.

Both Bendy and Alice look at each other in confusion. They had no idea what it could mean. They understand the images of the Ink Machine and the Bendy Imposter, but where did the wheelchair fit in this? Danny stood up and notices the collapse hallway.

"What happen there?" He asked.

"Oh, Bendy here just blew up the hallway and try to take us down with the building." Alice explain still upset about the prank.

"YOU WHAT?!" Danny and Jazz shouted.

"I had too! The imposter was coming!" Bendy told them.

"You could have got us to safely!" Jazz yelled.

"There was no time!" Bendy yelled back.

Jazz and Bendy were in each other faces ready to beat up the other one. Danny had pull his sister back as Alice held Bendy back.

"Look Jazz what done is done. Bendy kept us safe and stop that creature from getting us. So what if he could bring the place down. That better than letting that thing get us." Danny told her.

Jazz sigh and Danny let go of her. Alice did the same with Bendy after making sure he wasn't going to try anything. Both Danny and Jazz saw their axes and went to pick them up, that when they notices the gloves on their hands.

"What the?" Danny asked.

"Where did these come from?" Jazz asked.

"We got them." Alice said making them turn to her.

"Your hands were feeling cold so we got you some gloves and put them on." She continue as Bendy shook his head.

"Where did you get...wait, never mind. You're cartoons. You're not limited to our world rules." Jazz said, before she and Danny pick up their axes.

They walk over to the door and chomp the boards before going through the door. Bendy and Alice turn back to their small size and floated after them. They follow the hall until the spotted another writing on the wall.

"He will set us free."

"Who he?" Danny asked and everyone just shrug.

Jazz notices a alter and a tape recorder on it. The four went over it and Jazz press play.

 _"He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings on me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you my savior. I pray you heard me. Those old songs, yes I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will finally be swept into your final loving embrace. But love requires_ _sacrifice. Can I get a amen?"_

The tape stop there and Danny and Jazz look at each other.

"I said, can I get amen?"

Danny and Jazz jump and started to look around, wondering where the voice came from.

"Who on earth was that?" Danny asked.

"Sammy Lawrence." Bendy groan.

"He was the music director of our show. But he started to treat Bendy like he some kind of god and it really creeps us out." Alice added.

"Okay, we have heard of crazy fans, that that taking it too far! You, a god?" Danny said looking at Bendy.

"Trust me we started to stay away from him, once we notices. He the least person we hang out with whenever we leave our world." Bendy told him.

"Well, let's move on. And let's hope we don't run into that guy." Jazz said making the others nods.

They started down the hallway and coming across another one, but full of ink.

"Great, we just got out of ink!" Jazz groan.

"I get the feeling we are going to see more ink. I mean, we did start up the machine." Danny said and started to walk through it.

Jazz groan again and follow after him. As they travel through the ink, they spotted someone walk past them carrying a Bendy cut out.

"Excuse me! Can you help us please?" Danny call out and went after the person.

Jazz follow after him only to hear, "Where the hell did he go?"

Jazz step up to Danny to see the Bendy cut out on a pentagram and no trace of the person they saw.

"Okay? Did he just go through the wall?" Danny asked confuse.

"Oh! Maybe it was a Ghost!" Bendy smirk.

Alice just stare at him then wack him upside the head. Jazz just shook her head. Danny look all over the wall to see if there was a secret passage, but couldn't find anything.

"Okay, this place is started to become more creeper by minute." He said.

Jazz just nods and they walk on. They didn't get far until they come across a metal gate blocking the way. Lucky the way to open was next it, unlucky it looks like wasn't working.

"Great, now what?" Danny asked.

"Hmm, it looks like we might have to find some switches to open the gate." Jazz said.

"Okay, Bendy do you know where they are?" Danny asked the cartoon.

"Nope!" Bendy answer smirking.

"What do you mean "nope"?!" Jazz yelled at him.

"Jazz please, it just me and Bendy never saw this part of the studio. In fact we don't recall this part of the studio at all." Alice said.

"Yeah, this place has change in the past 30 years." Bendy added.

Jazz sign and turn to Danny.

"Let look for them. The switches can't be far." She said.

"Jazz, you need to take easy with Bendy. If it wasn't for him, the creature would get us and do who knows what. Alice put up with him. You should do the same." Danny told her.

Jazz was quite. She knew Bendy save them from not only the creature chasing them, but from the ink they fell into as well. She just wants to get out of this place. She would rather listen to her parents go on about ghosts then deal with the studio. That and she wanted to change out of these darn socklings!

"Bendy?" Jazz said making the cartoon turn to her.

"I'm sorry for being so hard on you. I just want to get out of here. We only come here to tell whoever send the note to our parents that they couldn't join because they are out of town. We never met for any of this to happen." Jazz said.

Alice had change her size to match Jazz and hug her. Bendy just smile and pat her shoulder.

"It okay. We know, I'm just trying to cheer you up. If you let the spooks get to you, then you are letting them win." Bendy said as Alice turn back to her small size.

"Yeah, I guess." Jazz said sheepishly while rubbing her hand on the back of her head.

"Good to hear! Now let's go scary cat." Bendy smirk.

Danny cover his mouth to hide his laugh as Alice facepalm herself. Jazz got angry at Bendy.

"I AM NOT A SCARY CAT!" She shouted.

It wasn't long for them to find the switches. The first two was in the same room, but had to go back across the Ink hallway to find the last switch. After finding the last switch, they return to the metal gate and threw the switch that open the gate. Danny and Jazz saw some more boards blocking the way but cut them down and step into room that had Music Department written on the wall.

"Okay here we go! We know where we are now!" Bendy said smiling.

"Yes, the exit is close. Follow us." Alice said and both she and Bendy lead them to the exit.

Jazz smile at the chance of getting out of the studio, while Danny frown. He still wanted to help the two cartoons, but Jazz wanted to leave. She wasn't been mean, it just she had a point. Whatever that creature was they stood no chance, but if they didn't then why call the police? Would they stand a chance? Before Danny could point that oversight to her, he heard her groan. He look over and saw that the exit was cover in ink.

"Come on! We were so close!" Jazz yelled.

"Odd, where did ink come from? The pipe doesn't look bust." Alice said floated close.

"Guess we got to drain the ink" Jazz sigh.

Danny notices the switch next to them and turn it on. Some light turn on making the place look a little brighter. They turn around and headed back to the Music Department room when they scream when something fell from the pipe above. It look to be human with a head and torso, but that was it other then a gaping jaw and clawed hands. It crawl toward them and Danny quickly attack it with his ax making it return to the ink that it came. Before they could relax more show up and Danny and Jazz quickly dealt with them. Once they were done, they saw another tape recorder. Danny walk over and press play think it might help find a way through the ink cover down.

 _"So first Joey installs this Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of our department because the ink kept flooded the stairwell. Joey's solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office. People in and out all day. Thanks, Joey. Just what I needed. More distractions. These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves, you know."_

"That the Sammy we knew before he went crazy. His music was pretty good!" Bendy said.

"Indeed. But even then we barely spent time around him. Like he said, he hates distractions." Alice added.

"Hello! Is it any one going to asked what the hell those things were?!" Jazz yelled.

"How can we? Theses things just appear about of ink Jazz." Danny yelled back.

"All the more reason to get out of here and call the police!" Jazz yell.

"SO THEY CAN DO WHAT?!" Danny shouted not noticing ink dripping off him.

"Jazz, everything we come across it was made of ink! This studio is falling apart and we have that creature after us! If we can't deal with it then HOW CAN THE POLICE!" Danny shouted at the end.

Jazz back away, thinking about it. More she did, the more she knew Danny was right. Those creatures were ink, pure ink. Plus they met real living cartoons that had save their lives. But she didn't want to believe it. She was the sane one! She was the one who was normal!

"Jazz look, if you are scare just say so. I am too. But it like Bendy said, if we let the spooks get to us, then we are letting them win." Danny said calming down and the ink stop dripping off him.

"I'm not scare!" Jazz said, but she really was.

"Jazz please stop lying. Our family isn't normal, no one is." Danny said shaking his head.

"How...? Jazz asked surprise he knew what she was thinking.

"Look, just because mom and dad are studying ghosts doesn't mean everyone else is normal. Look at me, people think I'm normal but at school I'm pick on because of my parents. I have seen many people turn you away because you are trying too hard to make friends. Not everyone is as smart as you." Danny smile.

"I...but...that not..." Jazz was speechless.

"Jazz, stop denying it." Alice said making her turn.

"We will help you. Plus we know where the pipe valve is to drain the ink." Alice added.

Jazz nods and the two follow the two cartoons towards Sammy's office. Inside was the valve that they need to drain the ink, unfortunately...

"That one hell of a leak." Danny said watch ink spay out out of the pipe above the door.

Jazz notice another tape recorder and was able to grab it without any ink touching her. She brought it over to Danny and press play.

 _"So I go to get my dust pan from the hall closet the other day and guess what? I can't find my stupid keys. It's like they disappeared into thin air or something. All I can think of is that they must have fallen into one of the garbage cans as I was making my rounds last week. I just hope nobody tells Sammy. Because if he finds out I lost my keys again, I'm outta here."_

"Hey we heard this guy voice before." Danny said.

"Oh yeah! But who is he?" Jazz asked.

"That's Wally Franks, he a worker here as well. I just love his catchphrase, "I'm outta here!". Makes me laugh every time." Bendy laugh.

"Wally was one of the people we love hanging around with. While he get annoyed by things that happen to him, Bendy pranks help him feel more useful." Alice smile.

"Really, that's nice of you Bendy." Danny said to the cartoon.

"Yeah, that Wally guy was fun." Bendy smile.

"I guess not everything here is bad, but how did he lose his keys?" Jazz asked.

"Not sure, maybe we should find the keys? They might help us." Danny said.

"As if the keys are still there. He might have find them long before we got here." Jazz reason.

"Might as well look." Danny said.

Jazz sign and the stared look for every trash can they could find. Lucky they found them and found the door that the keys fit in, they open the door to find a closet and another tape recorder.

"All that for this?!" Jazz groan.

"Maybe this tape can help us out?" Danny shrug before he press play.

 _"Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his and I've got mine. To enter, you need only know my favorite song._

 _The banjo playfully clucks.  
The bass fiddle sings with deep articulation.  
The drum thunders in triumph.  
The piano delicately calls  
The violin shudders with a piercing voice.  
_

 _Sing my song and my sanctuary will open to you."_

"Um, what?" Both Danny and Jazz was lost.

"Maybe, it in the music room? It not to find from here." Bendy said thinking.

"That's right. It sound like Sammy was giving out orders of the instruments. But what sanctuary?" Alice said thinking.

Danny and Jazz were still lost but headed to the music room. Once inside, they saw some chairs with instruments around. Remembering the order, Danny and Jazz started to play the instruments but nothing happen.

"Okay what gives?" Danny asked.

"Nothing happen?" Jazz asked confuse.

"We miss something." Bendy said thinking about it.

When Jazz turn from the piano, she saw another tape recorder and press play.

 _"It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, but I can already tell I'm gonna love it here! People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy someday. These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I really felt a connection with. Like she's a part of me. Alice and I, we are going places."_

Who that? She sound like she really like you." Jazz asked Alice.

"That's Susie Campbell, my first voice actress. She was a sweet girl." Alice said looking away.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked her.

"Oh nothing. She was a great person until..." Alice trail off

"Until what?" Jazz asked.

"Hey Jazz!" Danny call out.

Jazz turn away from Alice and notices Danny was in the balcony above them.

"Danny? How did you get up there?" Jazz asked.

"I found something up here. I'm going to listen to this tape recorder to see if there was something we are missing." Danny call back down.

"You didn't answer my question!" Jazz call back up.

Danny ignore her and hit play on the recorder.

 _"Every day the same strange thing happens, I'll be up here in my booth, the band will be swinging, and suddenly Sammy Lawrence just comes marching in and shuts the whole thing down. Tells us all to wait in the hall. Then I hear him. He starts up my projector, and he dashes from the projection booth and down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasing behind. Few seconds later, the projector turns off. But Sammy, oh no, he doesn't come out for a long time. This man is weird. Crazy weird. I got half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all this, I really do. But then again, I have to admit. Mr. Drew has his own peculiarities."_

"Okay now I get it! We need to play the instruments while the projector is running!" Danny said.

"That was Norman Polk by the way. He the projectionist for show, help people see us in our world." Bendy said.

"Okay, hey Jazz!" Danny said then call back down to to his sister.

"I'm going to turn the projector on and you play the instruments while that happens." He said.

"Got it Danny." She call back.

"Alice can you help?" Jazz asked the cartoon.

"Sure." Alice said glad to move away about the talk about Susie Campbell.

Danny turn the projector on and Jazz and Alice started playing the instruments. Just as Alice play the violin the projector turn off and a gate open up. Danny had jump off the balcony and on to the floor. Bendy floated close to him and held up a sign that had the number ten on it. Danny smirk as Jazz rolled her eyes. They walk through the hallway and come to what look like a office.

"This is his sanctuary?" Jazz asked.

"At least he got his own toilet." Danny said pointing to it.

"GROSS!" Jazz yelled.

Danny notices the valve and turn it. He could hear the sound of the something being drain.

"That should it. We should get Sammy's office now." Danny said.

"Yeah." Jazz said still gross out about the toilet.

The two walk down the hall and shock to see a Bendy cut out peek out from the corner. The two quickly ran outside and saw the cut out on the wall next to the door. Danny turn and notices someone watching them from the balcony.

"Hey, who are you?" Danny call out to the person.

The person didn't answer and he heard the sound of his sister swinging her ax and hitting something. He turn to see that more of those ink monsters had appear and Jazz was fighting them off. He quickly join the fight. The two of them dealt with the monsters in no time. When Danny turn back to talk to the person on the balcony again, he was gone.

"Okay, who was that guy?" Danny asked.

"Don't ask me. I never seen him around." Bendy said.

Danny look at the balcony some more before Jazz call for him.

"Come on Danny!" She said.

Danny look at the balcony a bit longer before running off to catch up with Jazz. The two were on their way to Sammy's office before noticing another room had been drain of it ink. They saw the sign that said Infirmary and walk in. They were also on the lookout for any more ink monsters, so far, nothing appear. But they were surprised to find that the valve was missing.

"Where did it go?" Jazz asked.

"Maybe this switch could lead us to it?" Danny asked before pulling it.

It open another gate and the two follow the stairs into was they think was some kind of sewer, but with ink.

"Oh come on! I just got away from one gross thing!" Jazz complain.

Danny wasn't listen, he notices another writing on the wall that send shivers down his spine.

"Down Here, We are all sinners."

Jazz notices it too and push Danny away from it. That when they spotted another one of the ink monsters, but bigger and wearing a hat. When it didn't attack them, they move closer. It sink into the ink, but Jazz spotted what it was holding.

"That thing got the valve." She said.

"Then we better go after it." Danny said cutting down the boards.

"What?!" Jazz asked, but Danny went ahead.

"Danny! Get back here!" Jazz yelled running after her brother.

The both spotted another writing on the wall that really creep them out.

"The Sheep will come for the slaughter."

They just look at it each other and move on. Both Bendy and Alice could tell they were getting scare. They floated close to them and sat on their shoulders. Danny and Jazz jump a little, but relax at the smiles that Bendy and Alice was giving them. They continue until they come to a small area that look to be turn into a small office.

"How can someone work down here?" Danny asked.

"Not sure, better check this tape." Jazz said and press play on the recorder.

 _"I love the quiet, and that's hard to come by these busy times. And yeah sure it may stink to high heaven down here. But it's just perfect for an old lyricist like me. Sammy's songs always got some bounce, but if I didn't get away once in a while, they'd never have any words to go with them. So I'll keep my mind a-singin' and my nose closed."_

"That is Jack Fain, he write the lyrics to some of our songs." Bendy said smiling.

"Yes, he even wrote the lyrics for..What wrong?" Alice started to say before noticing both humans had forze.

"That creature with the hat..." Jazz trail off.

"We think that might be Jack Fain." Danny finish for his sister.

Bendy and Alice turn away, they were hoping they didn't figure it out. While they don't know how they become monsters, they just knew they were once the workers here.

"I don't believe it, we been..." Jazz trail off again only this time eyes where in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't think that! You were defending yourselves!" Bendy told her.

"Yes, they were people, but you been freeing them so they can go to a better place." Alice said.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked feeling upset about what they been doing.

Bendy and Alice didn't say anything. They weren't fully sure themselves. But now was not the time for regrets.

"Danny, Jazz, we need to keep moving. I'm sure everything will be fine once we get you out of here." Alice said.

"Hey, save the morn for later when it safe." Bendy added.

"They're right Jazz, no time to feel sorry in a place full of monsters." Danny said.

Jazz nods and wipe the tears from her eyes and they move on. They walk until they saw a large room and the ink monster that once Jack Fain. Danny walk up hoping to take the valve, but it sunk in the ink and appear in a different part of the room. Jazz try to get close but it sunk into the ink again.

"This is taking us nowhere." Jazz groan.

Danny had notices a switch and pull it. He watch as the crate in the room was lift up and look at the ink monster before it click.

"Jazz, we need him to get under that crate." He said.

Jazz look and saw what Danny was talking about. She notices another switch and nods.

"Okay, you get him to appear underneath the crate and I'll drop it on him." Jazz said.

Danny nods and went after the ink monster. It took a few tries, but it appear under the crate and Jazz threw the switch. The crate landed on it and let out a shriek as the valve and it hat fell to the ground.

"Sorry we had to that." Danny whisper as he reached down to pick up the valve.

"Nice hat though." He added.

The two walk back to the infirmary and place the valve back on the pipe. They turn it and hear even more ink drain.

"That should it." Danny said.

"Yes, let's get to Sammy's Office and drain the ink from the exit and get outta here." Jazz said.

Danny sign, he still wanted to help Bendy and Alice, but what can they do? He already knows that the police can't handle this, plus would they even believe them? Danny shook his head and follow after his sister. They reach Sammy's Office and saw the leak had stop. They enter the room and look around for a bit. They found a radio and turn it on. Showing that it work. They even found the blueprints for the ink machine but really could make it out. Once they were done with that, they pull the level and move on.

They were almost there when Jazz sudden fell.

"Jazz!" He shouted before something hit the back of his head.

Danny felled to the ground and look to see the same person he saw back in the music room.

"Rest your head, it time for bed." It what Danny heard before he blackout.

After what felt like hours, Danny open his eyes to see the ink person tiring him and Jazz up. The person also had their axes lead on one of the wood pillars.

"There we go now. Nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep to roam away now do we?" It said.

"Sammy Lawrence?" Danny asked once he heard the voice.

"No we wouldn't. I must admit, I'm honored you came all the down here to visit me." Sammy said, not notices or caring for the question.

"It makes what I'm about to do seems cruel, even to ones so young. But the believers must honor their savoir. I must have him notice me." He added.

 _'Okay this guy is crazy! Wait, where Jazz?!'_ Danny think before looking for sister.

He found her next to him also tie up with him. She was still unconscious. He heard Sammy speak again, making him turn to him.

"I must say, I first I thought you were a follower of my lord, but I could see I was wrong." He said.

"But our lord call for us, my sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand. And then, I can finally be freed from this... prison. This inky... dark... abyss I call a body." Sammy conitune.

 _"Okay this guy is one seriously crazed up fruit loop.'_ Danny thought again, before he heard Sammy shush him.

"Quiet, listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling!" He said, look almost excited.

"Let's us begin. The ritual must be completed. Soon he will hear me... he will set us free." He added.

And with that Sammy walk away from them and into the next room. Danny quickly turn to his sister and try to come up with a way to wake her up. An idea surface and he smirk.

"Jazz, you're going to be late." He said.

"LATE!" Jazz shouted with worry.

She then look around and notices her brother trying to hold his laughter.

"That's not funny!" She almost yelled.

"Sorry Jazz, but we need to get outta here! We are being sacrifice!" Danny told her.

Jazz was about to asked why when she notices the ropes around them and on the floor was a pentagram. Before she could speak they heard Sammy voice over the the speakers.

 _"Sheep, Sheep, Sheep, it time to sleep. Rest your head, it time for bed. In the morning you may awake or in the morning you'll be dead."_ He said.

"Geez what a creep!" Bendy said as he floated next to Danny.

"Bendy? Where were you?" Danny whisper not wanting Sammy to hear and make him think he really was a follower.

"Well, I was hiding because of him. Not just me, Alice was too! Now hang on, we'll get you out." Bendy said.

"Maybe before that monster comes." Alice added.

 _"Hear me Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I beg you!"_ Sammy said again.

Everyone notices the gate open at the end of the hall and Bendy and Alice could feel something evil coming.

"Oh snap! Alice we need to hurry!" Bendy said worry.

 _"I summon you ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!"_ Sammy voice came again.

"What?" Jazz asked.

"He thinks by sacifing us, he would go back to being human." Danny told her.

"All the more reason to free you two. We can't let that imposter take you!" Bendy said as he and Alice started to work faster.

Suddenly, a loud noise fill the speaker and the heard Sammy voice again but this time with panic.

 _"No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I'm your..."_ Sammy voice was cut off by a scream and at the same time Bendy and Alice got the ropes untie.

"Let's get outta here!" Jazz said and the others nods.

Danny and Jazz grab their axes and started to fight off the ink monsters that appear. Once they were remove, they started down the hallway and cut some of the boards that was in the way. Once they cut the last board, their axes broke.

"No!" Jazz shouted now that they defenceless.

"Jazz no time to worry about our axes now! I see a door up ahead!" Danny told her.

Jazz nods and they started to run for the door. Just when they step into the ink, the Ink Demon itself appear. Danny and Jazz quickly turn and run down the new path with the Ink Demon right behind them. They end up turning down a few hallways before Danny could see a open door.

"Jazz there's open ahead! Hurry, maybe we can..." Danny stop to see that his sister wasn't next to him.

He turn around and saw the Ink Demon holding Jazz by the throat. Danny was shock before something came over him. He sudden rush at the Ink Demon and land a punch on the creature making it let go of Jazz. The Ink Demon try grab Danny, but he ram it onto the ground. Once it as down, the siblings turn and ran towards the door. Once the got inside, Jazz turn around to see that Ink Demon was after them again and slam the door shut and threw a board over it to hold it place. The door was bang on making Jazz step back, worry it wasn't going to hold.

However, the banging stop and Jazz could heard the footsteps of the demon walking away. She lead against the door and slide down to the floor trying to catch her breath. She then felt Danny hug her and she return it.

"Thank god you're ok." He said.

"Thanks for the save." Jazz said back

"That imposter did hurt too bad did he?" Bendy asked.

"No, but my neck still hurts a little." Jazz said letting go of Danny's hug to rub her neck.

Alice had turn her size to match Jazz's and hug her as well. Jazz blink and hug her back. The two remain hugging for a few minutes before Alice finally let go. Bendy then notices some on Danny hand.

"Hey Danny, what happen to your hand?" He asked.

"Huh?" Danny asked before looking at this hand.

"Ink? How did that get there?" Danny asked.

"Danny don't remember? The Ink Demon had Jazz and you punch it. You also ram it to the ground." Alice said.

Danny shook his hand to get the ink off his glove hand and look at the others confuse.

"All I remember is seeing the Ink Demon holding Jazz and then finding myself in this room with Jazz safe." Danny said.

Did Danny just fight the Ink Demon without noticing? Was the thought on everyone minds. Still there was no time to waste. Jazz stood up and Alice went back to her small size and walk over to the door.

"Let's go. We need to find a safe place to hide right now." She said.

Everyone nods and walk out of the room. They didn't go far when a can roll into the room. Both Danny and Jazz stood ready to fight whatever was around the corner.

"Who there?" Jazz asked.

"We know you're there." Danny said.

"Come out and show yourself!" They said in unison.

Whatever was around the corner appear to listen, because two people had step out. The first one Danny and Jazz knew from the first time they enter the studio.

"Boris?" They asked.

The second person look to be a little older them them and was wearing the same overalls as Boris but with a black long sleeves shirt and white gloves. He hair was black and look to cover his ears as if he didn't have any. Floating next to him was small version of Boris that flew up to Bendy and Alice.

"Bendy! Alice!" He shouted hugging his friends.

"Boris! You're here too!" Bendy smile.

"But how?" Alice asked.

"Well, I notices something odd was going on about a month ago and come to check it out. I was going to leave a letter, but I forgot." Cartoon Boris said.

"And that human?" Bendy asked.

"My name Bobby. Seeing how I can see you I take you found some people you bond with." Bobby said.

"Bond?" Danny and Jazz asked.

Bobby turn and notices how they look. But they look confuse on what he said. Cartoon Boris notices as well.

"You didn't tell them?" He asked.

"I been try to to get Alice to, but she just wants them to get outta here." Bendy said lookin at Alice.

"Tell us what?" Danny and Jazz asked together.

"How about we get back to the safe house and explain there." Bobby said and everyone nods.

"Okay Ink Boris, lead the way." Bobby told the ink version of Boris.

He nods and everyone follow him. Danny and Jazz look at the Cartoon Bendy and Alice, but Alice refuse to look Jazz in the eyes. She didn't want to see the look of betrayal in her eyes.

"Alice, I'm not mad at you. I understand you have your reasons, I just wondering what he means." Jazz said surprising her.

"I... Let's wait until we get to the safe house." Alice said, before holding off on it.

Jazz nods and let Alice land on her shoulder. The group of three people, three cartoons and one friendly ink person walk through the studio before coming to the safe house and Danny and Jazz got some rest.

* * *

That the end of chapter 2! Before I write chapter 3, I'm going to make a short chapter covering Danny and Jazz parents returning and discover them missing. Sam and Tucker will appear as well. The reason for this is because Chapter 3 take place days after chapter 2. Now because I never play the game, I had each instruments be play once and all of them show up. Also because the order is random from what I see in the walkthroughs. After thinking about it, I have decided to added a Cartoon/Human hybrid of Boris in my story. Bobby is an OC that had Bond with Cartoon Boris before Danny and Jazz arrive. I will cover his story in chapter 3. Don't worry, Ink Boris will still play the same as the game. I will also try to get all the Audio Logs in all the chapters, if I miss any let me know in the reviews.


	3. Extra Chapter

"Kids, we're home!" came the booming voice of Jack Fenton as he open the door to the house.

"Jack please, they're not little anymore. That's aren't going to run up and hug us like they use too." Maddie remind him.

Jack shrug and started to look around for his kids. He check the kitchen, living room, the Ops Center, their rooms and even the basement/lab. But no sign of them anywhere.

"Danny probably hanging out with Tucker and Sam." Maddie said knowing that Danny usually hangs out with his friends.

"Okay, but where Jazzy Pants?" Jack asked using the nickname for his daughter.

"Maybe at the library? She does go there when we leave." Maddie said thinking.

"Okay, I'm heading for the lab. Call me when dinner ready!" Jack said walk into the basement.

"Or if there more fudge!" He call happily as he peek out from behind the door.

Maddie just giggle and started to to cook. For once she decided not to use ectoplasm, she was sure the kids didn't want to fight their food. Two hours past and Maddie has finish cooking but there was no sign of Danny or Jazz coming home. Maddie thought they might have eaten at the Nasty Burger and call Jack for dinner. A few hours after dinner Danny and Jazz still haven't return. Maddie was started to get worry.

"It fine Mads! They can take care of themselves, let go to bed. I'm sure they'll be here in the morning." Jack said when Maddie told him.

Maddie nodded and follow Jack to bed. Morning arise and Maddie got up, she clear up and put on normal clothes instead of her blue jumpsuit. She walk down stairs hoping to see her kids eating breakfast, but was shock to see no one there.

"Jack!" She shouted, hearing a yell, follow by a thud and running.

"What's wrong Maddie?! Is it a ghost?!" Jack asked pull his weapon out.

"No Jack it not. Danny and Jazz didn't return last night!" Maddie told him worry.

Now Jack maybe a idiot, but if there one thing he love more then ghosts it his children. And his wife too of course. Jack hug Maddie to help calm her down.

"It okay Mads, we go look for them ourselves. I will not rest until my kids are home or my name isn't Jack Fenton!" Jack said rushing out the door still in his PJ's.

Jack look all day while Maddie waited at the house in case their kids did return. Maddie hear the door up and look up to see Jack walk in, looking very sad.

"Did you find them?" Maddie asked with some hope.

"No, I check all their favourite spots. There weren't there." Jack said now really worry.

"Jack maybe we should call the police." Maddie said.

"No, I'm going to find them! Tomorrow me and my buddies are going to look all over Amity Park!" Jack declared.

Maddie smile glad to see that Jack wasn't going to give up. She decide she was going to join the search party. She was worry for her children and hope they were alright. The two call it a night but sleep didn't come easy for the two older Fenton's.

The Next Morning, Jack get a few people to help him look for his kids. Maddie was about to join the search when Tucker and Sam walk up have returning from their trip with their parents.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!" Tucker said as they walk up to them.

"Tucker? Sam? Thanks goodness." Maddie said had thinking that they had gone missing as well.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"We are setting up a search party for Danny and Jazz." Maddie said.

"Why?" Tucker asked a little confuse.

"Me and Jack return home two days ago and saw no trace of our kids. When they didn't return for dinner we thought the lost tack of time. The next morning they haven't return and Jack look for them all day but he couldn't find them. Now we are using a search party to find them." Maddie explain.

"What?" Tucker asked shock.

"That's not like Danny to run away and with Jazz. Are you sure?" Sam asked worry for her friend and his sister.

Maddie nods and Tucker and Sam look at each other. They fear something had appear to them.

"We'll help look for them." They said in unison.

Maddie smile and went to tell Jack they are more helpers. Tucker and Sam started talking to each other.

"This very odd." Tucker said.

"Yeah, we better look really hard for them. Maybe I can call some people to help look outside of town." Sam said.

"Are you sure?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, my parents may not like the Fenton's but they are not heartless. I'll let them know. Plus if they give any trouble, my grandma would set them right." Sam answer.

"Well, I guess I can hack into the street cams to see where Danny and Jazz was last seen. Might help us narrow down the search, I'll get my parents to help too." Tucker said pulling out his PDA.

"Well, well, look what we here?" A voice said.

Sam and Tucker look up to see some of the A-Listers appear in front of them.

"The Goth and Techno Freaks are back. Just when it started to look better around here." Dash said.

"And what's going on with everyone? Are they getting together to see the freaks move?" Paulina asked.

"No, Paulina it a search party." Tucker said said going back to his PDA.

"A search party? For what?" Star asked.

"Danny and Jazz are missing. They been missing for two days now." Tucker said not looking up.

"Damn! I can't find them anywhere on the cameras!" He said groaning.

"Wait Fenton and his sister are missing?" Dash asked confuse.

"Who cares, Amity Park better without them here." Paulina said.

Before Tucker could stop her, Sam had walk up to Paulina and punch her to the ground. Paulina stood up and was about to yelled at Sam when she froze at Sam's face.

"I knew you are mean, but I never thought you were heartless! Danny and Jazz are missing! They could be hurt or worse de..." Sam yelled before choking on the last word.

"Paulina they're right." Kwan spoke up.

"We may not like Fenton or his sister that much, but that doesn't mean we want something bad to happen to them. The more people that look the more of the chances to find them are." He explain.

"Kwan right. Fenton and his sister are part of this town. So we A-Listers are going to help look for them." Star said.

Paulina look at ground, maybe she went to far.

"Okay, I will help look." She said quietly.

With that the whole town search for hours trying to find Jack and Maddie kids. When night fell again, Jack and Maddie decided call the police in the morning. Maddie pray that her children were safe and unharm.

* * *

Well that's my short chapter. To be fair, I did the best I could on how everyone reacts to to Danny and Jazz missing. So if it doesn't give the feel of two kids missing, then I'm sorry. Never try writing something like this before.

Okay now on to something else I been thinking on. I been thinking on making a sequel to this story. I'm not talking about when TheMeaty making the next Bendy and the Ink Machine game, I'm talking about writing a lighter, funnier sequel that stars just about everyone from this story.

Well up next is the first half of Chapter 3 Rise and Fall. Not sure how far I will go in that chapter. I will be taking a break in between chapters, so don't think the second part of chapter 3 to come out after the first part. Please review!


	4. Chapter 3 Rise

Days had passed since Danny and Jazz met Bobby, Ink Boris and Cartoon Boris. They had also learn that when Bendy and Alice combine with them, they were slowly turning into real live cartoon version of them, while still remaining human. Bobby had help teach them to slow down the transformation and had to use their new cartoon like abilities. Danny and Jazz even had more changes to them as they rested. Danny black shirt had turn into a jacket and gain a white vest under it. His bangs had move from being in front of his head and was now sticking up like horns. Jazz's hair had turn black and gain horns. Her headband on came off and turn into a halo that sometimes disappears and reappears with no reason. Bendy and Alice told they couldn't stop them from changing, but they can help learn to keep their cartoon abilities.

Danny yawn as he awoke from the room he and Jazz was sharing. He rub his eye and sat up. He got a bit dizzy and sat back down, only to heard a farting like sound. He reach under him and pull out a whoopie-cushion.

"Bendy." Danny smile knowing the prankster devil was trying to cheer him up.

He smirk and hid the whoopie-cushion in his pocket space that Bendy had teach him about. He got up again and left the room. He found Jazz, Bobby and Ink Boris playing another game of cards. Jazz had turn from her cards to see Danny walk up and just missing Ink Boris trying to peek at her cards.

"Morning Danny." She said.

"Morning Ms. Angel." Danny joke.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Mr. Devil." Jazz joke back and got up and hug him.

They head back to the table and sat down, only to heard a farting like sound. Jazz reach under her and pull out the same whoopie-cushion that Danny found.

"Danny!" Jazz shouted as Danny bust out laughing.

"Hey, it was Bendy's idea!" He laugh.

Jazz roll her eyes. Unlike Bendy, Alice was was helping Jazz deal with the horrors a different way. Alice was teaching Jazz how to look at the brighter side of things and even help her sing. Jazz knew she wasn't a good singer, but Alice lessons really help. There was one question they had and couldn't asked it because they were coming to terms of what happen here.

"Bobby? Why did you come here?" Jazz asked him.

Bobby place his cards face down and started to think.

"Well, about a month ago I was minding my own business when I notice this old worn down studio. I thought it be great to look and a find some treasure of some short. It wasn't long until I found the Ink Machine myself, but unlike you two, I didn't bother to turn it on. But I did get the feeling I wasn't alone in this place. So I started to look around some more. I soon found my way to this floor and meet up with Sammy Lawrence." Booby said.

Both Danny and Jazz flinch at that name.

"I take it you met him too." Bobby asked.

Danny and Jazz nodded.

"Okay, he was weird, but he told me about this studio and about Bendy. He didn't seem to mind my questions, but when I try to leave, he try to knock me out. However, I have a think skull and I was back up in no time. I started to fight him and was getting upper hand, when he grab an ax and try to hit me with it. I was able to dodge most of the swings, but one got me in the leg. It wasn't enough to cut it off, but it was enough to the cut deep enough to started bleeding. Then by some stroke of luck, the floor below me gave away and I fell down into a different room. I was able to get up and moving away before Sammy could see me. Once I was safe I started to treat my leg. Then I met Boris, the cartoon one. He was watching me since I enter and notices how bad my leg was. While I was resting, he combine with me to help heal my leg. Once I notice him and what he did for me I was glad. For the past month I been exploring and trying to find away to escape. I met up with the Boris you see now and he let me rest here. It was just a few hours later when we hear Sammy over the speakers and gotten worry someone else was caught and well you know the rest." Bobby contine.

"Well, that my story, what about yours?" Bobby asked them.

"Our parents are fans of the show Bendy the Dancing Demon. Dad was a huge fan of Bendy." Danny started.

"And our mom was one of the few fans of Alice Angel. Anyways, our parents get a letter in the mail inviting them to a reopening of the studio." Jazz said next.

"We never heard of this place and Jazz look it up. Our parents were out of town and we decide to go in their place." Danny continue.

"We thought it was going to be a quick trip so we didn't leave a note for our parents. They told us they were going to be gone for the week and the note came just a few days before they would return." Jazz added.

"We wanted to tell the person who send the letter where our parents are and maybe see the reopening. But, as you know we started to explore and started up the Ink Machine and been running from the Ink Demon." Danny finish.

Bobby nodded before the cartoon trio had return from wherever they went.

"Hey Danny. Find my surprise?" Bendy asked floating up to him.

"Sure did and so did Jazz." Danny said smirking.

Bendy cover his mouth to hide his chuckle only to be hit with the whoopie-cushion.

"Now I feel better." Jazz said smiling.

Alice just giggle as Cartoon Boris help Bendy up. Danny then stood up.

"Okay, it time to get out of here." He said shocking the others.

"Don't get me wrong, this is a great place and all, but we can't remain hiding forever. It will only be a matter of time before the Ink Demon find us." He explain.

"Danny's right. Plus, Bendy, Alice, and Boris can sense the Ink Demon." Jazz agree making Ink Boris confuse.

"Sorry, I met Cartoon Boris." Jazz clear up.

"Agree, we have spend enough time here." Bobby as he stood up.

The three started to head for the door but notices lever was missing.

"What, wasn't there a lever when we first got here?" Danny asked.

Bobby smirk and walk back over to Ink Boirs.

"Hey buddy, have you seen that lever handle around? Or are you holding it hostage until I make us something to eat?" Bobby smile.

Bobby seems to understand Ink Boris the most. Danny and Jazz wasn't sure if it because Bobby was with him longer, or because Cartoon Boris had turn him into a cartoon/human hybrid. Bobby just continue to smirk as he understood what Ink Boris was saying.

"I thought so. Let see what we can find." Bobby laugh.

Bobby had found three can of Bacon Soup and started to cook them. Danny and Jazz groan. It not that they hated it, they were just tired of eating the same thing every day. Still they needed their strength. So once Bobby place the bowls on the table the four ate. Once finish, Ink Boris pulled out a toolbox and set it on the table. Bobby smile and open the toolbox to see the lever handle took it back to the door and place it back in it place, before opening the door. The three hybrids and Ink Cartoon wolf has step out of the safe house started to move across the hall. It wasn't long before they saw a doorway that was pitch black ahead.

Wow, that dark." Danny said looking inside.

"Danny! We don't know what's in there!" Jazz said pull her brother back.

Lucky Bobby found a flashlight and turn it on.

"There we go." He said walking in.

Danny and Jazz follow but Ink Boris was a little scared which Bobby notices.

"Don't worry Ink Boris, I'll keep the light near you so you don't get scare." He said making Ink Boris feel a little better.

The four walk through the dark area and both Danny and Bendy decided to not pull any pranks in the area because Jazz and Alice would not be happy. As they travel through, Danny and Jazz jump at a noise that come from the ceiling as Ink Boris and Bobby look around.

"Did you hear that?" Bobby asked.

The three shook their heads no and Bobby smile.

"Yeah, me either." He said and they continue.

It wasn't long before the exit the dark area and saw that the next one was block off by Metal doors. They were about to turn around then the doors slam shut. Danny try to open it with his hands but it was no use.

"Damn! We're trap!" He said.

"Great, we left our safe place only to get trap!" Jazz groan.

"Jazz remember, brighter side." Alice said.

"At least I'm trap with my brother and friends." Jazz added.

"Yeah, not feeling it." Bendy said and started to dodge Jazz hands that trying to grab him.

"Jazz leave Bendy alone. He's right, but good try through." Danny said saving the cartoon before Jazz could strangle the Demon.

"What about you Ink Boris? Any ideas?" Bobby asked the ink wolf.

Ink Boris walk over to a vent and held out his hand. Bobby place the flashlight in it hand and Ink Boris crawl into the vent. The three had nothing else to do and wait for Ink Boris to open either door. That where Jazz asked another question they been holding off on.

"Bobby, are your parents worry about you?" She asked.

"Truefully, I don't even remember my parents. In fact I don't even know my last name. My first name is really Robert, but everyone calls me Bobby." He answer.

Jazz look away feeling sad for him. Before she could say anything else, the metal doors open in front of them. They waited for Ink Boris but he didn't return.

"Let's move on." Bendy said making the two look at him.

"If he anything like me, he'll wait for you up ahead. Don't worry, he'll be safe." Boris said.

With a nod, the three walk down the hallway and came to a large room that, in the center, was a large sign, that look to have ink fall down like a waterfall behind it, that said "Heavenly Toys" They also notices some couches, giant plushies and Bendy cut outs.

"Okay this is new!" Bendy said shock.

"Yeah, I don't remember any of this being here." Boris agree.

"How did this fit this down here? I mean we're under the studio for crying out loud." Danny asked.

Jazz notices that Alice was started to feel uneasy. She grab the cartoon and place her on her shoulder and smile. It was kind of a thing that Jazz, Danny and Bobby did if their cartoon friends felt uneasy about something. It seem to work, but when Jazz look away Alice became uneasy again. After getting over the shock of the large room the head up the stairs and into what appear to be a Toy factory. They saw another door, but it was block by some shelves.

"There always something blocking the doors." Danny groan.

"I spotted a lever near the stairs. Give me a minute." Jazz said and walk back to the lever.

When Jazz pull it she notices something that they didn't see before.

"Hey Alice? What's that?" She asked.

"I don't know. I never seen one of those before." Alice said confuse.

What they were looking at, remind Jazz of those bathroom stands, but she couldn't make out anything else because she was too far. With a shrug, she return to Danny and Bobby who had remove some plushies from the belts one was tear up and they threw it away, the other three were in good shape and were plushies of Bendy, Alice and Boris. Danny kept the Bendy plushly and gave Jazz the Alice plushly.

"As a reminder, so if we can't find the rights, we have something of them." Danny explain.

"Good idea Danny." Bobby said and place the plushly in his pocket space.

They use the lever to move the shelves until they found a work area. Danny and Jazz walk over and found another tape record and press play.

 _"I don't be seein' what the big deal is. So what if I went and painted some of those Bendy dolls with a crooked smile? That's sure no reason for Mr. Drew to be flyin' off the handle at me. And if he really wants to be so helpful, he could be tellin' me what I'm to be doin' with this warehouse I got full of that angel whatchamacallit. Not a scrap of that mess be a-sellin'! Probably have to melt it all down to be rid of it all."_

"Shawn Flynn, he's a toy maker. He was new to this and we only met him once. Never had a change to know him after that." Bendy said.

"Wait, did he not know your name Alice?" Danny asked the cartoon angel.

"No, and what he said is true. I wasn't very well know back then. It all about Bendy." Alice said sadly.

"Well our mom is a fan of yours, so you weren't completely forgotten." Jazz told her.

Alice gave a smile as the two walk back to Bobby who pull the lever until the door was unblock. Just as they reach the door Alice started to be even more uneasy. They walk in and saw what look to be a Alice Angel memorabilia. As they walking to the room most of the lights turn off and the TV's turn on and play Alice's theme.

"I'm the cutest little angel, sent from above, and I know just how to swing.  
I got a bright little halo, and I'm filled with love...  
I'm Alice Angel!  
I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball, I'm the toast of every town.  
Just one little dance, and I know you'll fall...  
I'm Alice Angel!  
I ain't no flapper, I'm a classy dish, and boy, can this girl sing.  
This gal can grant your every wish..."

"I'M ALICE ANGEL!"

Jazz, Danny and Bobby all jump and scream at what look to be a half deform face of a human size of Alice Angel before she bang on the glass of the room across from them. The rest of the lights turn off just as the sound of glass breaking was heard. The three quickly stood back to back trying to find Ink Alice. Cartoon Alice had hidden inside of Jazz's hair as Bendy and Boris floated closer to their humans ready to help in anyway.

"I see you there." Her voice was coming from the dark but no one could tell where she was.

"New Flies in my endless web. Come along now. Let's see if you are worthy to walk with the angels." The voice said and the lights slowly turn back on.

"Well, she sure put up a show. Didn't she?" Danny smirk.

"Oh yeah, a real _angel_ of the strage!" Bendy joke.

"It seems she might have _fallen_ for us." Danny joke back.

Finally, both he and Bendy bust out laughing at their puns. Jazz giggle and notices that Alice was still in her hair.

"Alice? Is everything alright?" Jazz asked her.

Alice floated out of Jazz's hair and sat on her shoulder. Boris notices how she was acting and knew why.

"Alice, you didn't tell her?" He asked.

"No, I was hoping to avoid her." She asid.

"Who?" Jazz asked.

"That Alice Angel we met? That was Alice's first voice actress." Boris said.

"Wait that was SUSIE CAMPBELL?!" Jazz yelled shock.

"Who?" Bobby asked.

"That's right, you weren't with us when we first came here. It was back in the music room, I found a tape record of a women name Susie Campbell. She said she love voicing Alice and thought they could go far together, but I never thought this would happen." Jazz explain.

"Jazz, promise me, you don't become her." Alice said.

"Of course, but why?" Jazz asked.

"Just keep your promise and you won't find out why." Alice said sadly.

Jazz wanted to asked again but decide to drop it for Alice's stake. The three then notices there was a opening that they didn't see before. They walk down the hall before coming to a sign that had The Demon to the left and The Angel to the right.

"What's up with that?" Danny asked.

"Not sure, but I get the feeling something telling me to go this away." Bendy said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"No idea." Bendy shrug.

"I feel we should go this way." Alice said.

"Let me guess you don't know why." Jazz asked.

"Yeah." Alice said.

"How about we split up for now? Me and Danny will take the path of the Demon and Jazz you can take the path of the Angel. We can find a way to met up later." Bobby said thinking about the paths.

"Now that I think about it. I think these paths might have to do something with the Ink people we met." Danny said looking at the signs.

"How so?" Bobby asked.

"I think the Demon Path might referring to Ink Bendy. And the path of the Angel is referring to Ink Alice." Danny explain.

"Are we going to call her Ink Alice when we already know her name?" Jazz asked.

"Whoever she is, she's not the same person. We need to be careful. Plus, if there anything you find in there could help us know our enemy better." Bobby said.

Jazz nodded and they three went down their paths. Danny and Bobby walk until they found a room that was full of ink.

"Wow! Someone really let this place go!" Danny said look at the ink that pour into the room.

Bobby nodded and saw a tape recorder on a chair. They walk over and press play.

 _"There's nothing wrong with dreaming. Wishing for the impossible is just human nature. That's how I got it started. Just a pencil and a dream. We all want everything without even having to lift a finger. They say you just have to believe. Belief can make you succeed. Belief can make you rich. Belief can make you powerful. Why with enough belief, you can even cheat death itself. Now that... is a beautiful, and positively silly thought."_

"Gentlemen, may I introduce the big man himself, Joey Drew." Bendy said his smile a frown.

"Wait that Joey Drew? But he sound like a great guy." Danny said confuse.

"Don't be fooled. He does those things to get what he wants." Boris added growling.

"Danny what did the other recorders say about him?" Bobby asked.

"They thought their boss was crazy or weird or both. I guess I can understand that." Danny said thinking about it.

Bobby nodded and the two walk out of the room.

Over at Angel path, Jazz step into a room that had a couch and a Alice cut out next to it.

"Nice cut out Alice." Jazz said likely it better than the Bendy cut outs that try to scare them.

"Thanks." Alice said with a small smile.

Jazz turn and saw a tape recorder and press play.

" _Everything feels like it's coming apart. When I walked into the recording booth today, Sammy was there with that... Allison. Apparently, I didn't get the memo. Alice Angel will now be voiced by Miss Allison Pendle. A part of me died when he said that. There's gotta be a way to fix this!"_

"Wait, Joey replace her, without telling her?! Is that why she like that?" Jazz asked shock.

"I'm not sure. Allison did a good job at me as well. I like them both, but when Susie disappear...I had no idea she become that." Alice said.

"Alice? Can you make yourself my size?" Jazz asked.

Alice did and Jazz hug her. Alice was a little shock but hug her back.

"I'm the cutest little angel, sent from above, and I know just how to swing. I got a bright little halo, and I'm filled with love... I'm Alice Angel! I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball, I'm the toast of every town. Just one little dance, and I know you'll fall... I'm Alice Angel! I ain't no flapper, I'm a classy dish, and boy, can this girl sing. This gal can grant your every wish... I'm Alice Angel." Jazz sang.

"You sang my theme song." Alice said surprise.

"Of course! I like it. It catchy. And your lessons really pay off." Jazz smile.

"Thanks Jazz, you make a great Alice Angel." Alice said turning back to her small size.

"Thanks, but I'm not wearing the socklings!" Jazz said.

Jazz and Alice move on and soon met back up with Danny and Bobby.

"Hey guys, find anything about Ink Bendy?" She asked.

"No, but we did find something about Joey Drew." Danny said.

"What about you? Anything about Ink Alice?" Bobby asked.

"Just the time when she was still Susie Campbell. She got replace without being told." Jazz said.

"Jezz, this Joey guy is sounding more and more like a jerk. His recorder try to play him off a nice guy." Danny groan.

"Well let move on." Bobby said and the other two nodded.

They walk through the door and was startled by a Bendy cut out. They quickly ran to it and saw Ink Boris.

"Ink Boris! You scared us to Death." Bobby smile.

"Nice prank. Right scaredy cat?" Danny asked his sister.

"I'm not a scaredy cat!" Jazz shouted making ink drip off her.

Ink Boris notices but since he couldn't talk he couldn't tell the others.

"I don't suppose you found something to arm ourselves with?" Bobby asked.

Ink Boris hand them three pipes. They took the pipes and give them a few test swings.

"These will do!" Danny smile.

The group move on and kept an eye out for any ink monsters but none appear. They walk until the came to a door with blink lights. Nice to the door was switch.

"Looks like to open this door, we need to throw two switches at once. I'll stay here with Ink Boris, you find the other switch then give us then signal." Bobby said.

"Okay." The siblings said a walk down the other hallway.

When they turn the notices another posters, but this one didn't have Boris, Alice, or even Bendy. It had three other characters on. The one in the middle look like a animal, the one on the left look to be a pirate of some short and the one on the right look like a spider. Below them was the title "The Butcher Gang".

"Who the Butcher Gang?" Danny asked Bendy.

"Oh! Remember those guys! Their name are Charley, Barley, and Edgar. They have try many times to get back at me for my pranks or try to kidnap Alice." Bendy said.

"The three never seem to learn. Even when we are not doing a show, they still are up to their old tricks." Alice added.

Danny notices the switch next to the poster and walk over to pull it, when something that look Charley bust out of the poster scaring Danny. It try to reach him but fell on the ground. It stood up and try to attack him, but Danny and Jazz took it down in no time.

"Hey, you two okay?" Bobby asked from across the hall.

"Yeah, we're fine." Danny answer back.

With that the two pull the switches down and the door open. They walk through and pass some machines. They then saw an elevator. Seeing nowhere else to go, they enter the elevator. Danny just barely got it when the doors shut on their own and started to move.

"You're so interesting...So different." Ink Alice voice said over the speakers.

"I have to say, I'm an instant fan. Looks like you got a date with a angel! Come now. Level Nine. Just follow the screams!" She said.

"Okay, with face that ugly I wouldn't last a minute with her. " Danny said trying to joke, but he was nervous about what Ink Alice said.

Jazz had turn to see if Cartoon Alice was okay and was once again sitting on her shoulder.

The elevator stop at level nine and the gates open.

"Come on, step out of your cage. There a whole twisted world out there." Ink Alice voice said again.

"The only that is twisted is you." Jazz mumble under her breath.

They down the stairs and found another tape record. Danny walk over and press play.

 _"These blasted elevators... sometimes they open... sometimes they don't... sometimes they come... sometimes they keep on going to Hell and back. I keep telling these people, if Mister Joey Drew keeps cutting corners like this, someone's sure to end up falling to their death. And it sure ain't gonna be me. I'm taking the stairs."_

"Wow he sure like complying." Danny said.

"Through I guess I can understand what he talking about. This place is old." Jazz said.

"Let's go." Bobby said.

They move on and cross the bridge before come up to huge Alice Angel holding the sign "She quite the gal!" with a door under it. Once they got to it, it open and then Ink Boris ran ahead of them.

"Ink Boris waited!" Bobby call out and they follow after him.

They ran after and skip to a stop when they enter the room. To their surprise there was another dead Boris, but this time the room was full with them. Some boards were made to look like a self-made bridge. Bobby was was shock, Jazz felt sick and Danny was angry. Cartoon Alice floated away and Jazz notices. Danny was so angry that ink was dripping of him again.

"Guys, Alice floated away. I'm going to find her." Jazz said.

"I'll stay here and help Ink Boris get over this...thing." Bobby said growling.

"I'm going to have a talk with Miss Ink Angel!" Danny said stormed away.

As Danny walk across the boards, he heard Ink Alice voice again.

"Look around. It took so many of them to make me beautiful. Anything less then perfect was left behind. I had to do it. She made me." She said.

Danny growl making even more ink drip off him. He then notices another tape recorder and smash the play button.

 _"Who would've thought? Me having lunch with Joey Drew! Apparently times are tougher than I thought. For a moment there, I thought I'd be stuck with the check. But I gotta say, he wasn't at all what I expected. Quite the charmer. He even called me Alice. I liked it."_

Danny was so upset, he smash the recorder with his fist. For a split second Danny look like the Ink Demon himself.

"Danny, is everything okay?" Bobby call out hearing Danny smash the recorder.

It seems to snap Danny out of his anger and notices where he was.

"Um yeah! Everything's fine." He called out and started walk back across the boards.

 _'What is wrong with me? I mean I'm upset with what Susie had done to this Boris clones, but why do I feel like I want to tear her apart?'_ Danny thought looking at his hands.

Danny was so lost in thought he didn't know he was walking in auto-pilot until he heard some shocking noises and a scream. Danny look up to see Ink Alice was electrocuting Charley. Danny anger surface as quickly as it disappear. He fought it down and walk up to the glass. Ink Alice had stop and notices Danny.

"Hmm, no we come to the question...Do I kill you? ...Do I tear you apart for my heart's delight? The choices for the beautiful are unbearable! Take this little freak for instance!" Ink Alice said pointing at the toon.

Danny move his eyes look at it and give it a quick sorry look before looking back at Ink Alice.

"He crawl in here...trailing his tainted ink to my door! It could have touch me! It could have pull me me back! Do you know what it like? Living in dark puddles?" Ink Angel said then asked Danny.

Danny said nothing. He was so upset of what he was seeing that ink started to drip faster off him, but neither him or Ink Alice notices.

"It's a buzzing, screaming well of voices! Bits of your minds, swinging...like...like a fish in a bowl. The first time I was born from it's inky womb, I was a wiggling, pussing shapeless slug! The second time...well...it made me an angel! I will lot let the demon touch me again. I'm so close now. So...almost perfect." Ink Alice continue.

Danny had no idea what she was talking about, but listening to her voice was really grinding his gears. He was doing everything he can to resist the urge to break through the glass and rip her a new one.

"Yes, I will spare you. For now. Better yet...I'll even let you ascend and leave this place. If you do an eensey weensey little favors for me first. Return to the lift my little errand boy and make sure your sidekicks are with you. We have work to do!" Alice said before metal cover the glass window.

Danny turn and started to storm back the way he come he didn't notice the puddle he left behind or the footprints he made. Danny walk through the corpse room, but before he exit out of the area, he stop and growl before punching the wall next to him so hard it left a print.

 **"HOW DARE SHE! HOW DARE SHE DOES THOSE EVIL DEEDS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER, SHE'LL KNOW WHO THE REAL INK DEMON** **IS!"** Danny roar.

Bendy at floated away from Danny. He could feel the imposters ink pouring out of him and it was changing him.

"Danny calm down! Getting angry isn't going to help the others." Bendy said.

Danny turn to Bendy still growling and showing his teeth had became sharp. He growl some more before taking a breath. The ink had stop dripping again and his teeth turn back to normal. Danny then grab his head.

"What is going on with me?" Danny asked.

"I'm afraid the imposter ink is getting to you. You slowly becoming the next Ink Demon. You need to control your temper." Bendy said.

Danny just stood there, taking in what Bendy told him. While Danny was talking with Ink Alice, Jazz had found Cartoon Alice back in the elevator. Cartoon Alice had turn her size into a young adult and was sitting down with her head on her legs. Jazz could see she was crying.

"Alice?" Jazz said sitting next to her.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Susie was a great person. I could tell from the first time she voice me. She love playing me so much I hope she voice me for years to come. But when Allison came and took over I was worry for her. Because I couldn't react with people outside of my world I couldn't voice my worries. When Allison voice me, I felt the same thing I felt with Susie. They both are good and I was hoping they could work something out, but when Susie disappear... She wasn't the only one that lost a part of herself. Now here she is, 30 years later and she became a monster, a monster that voice act me! She made me a monster." Cartoon Alice told her.

"As if!" Jazz said making Alice look at her in surprise.

"That's not Susie! She never be the Susie you know! You said felt love from both Susie and Allison? As long that love remain in your heart, Susie will always be be with you. Never forget that! Never forget the love in your heart." Jazz told her.

Cartoon Alice smile and hug Jazz who return it.

"You have place in my heart too Jazz." She said.

"I know. I can felt it." Jazz smile.

"Is everything okay?" Bobby asked as he and the two Boris's walk up.

"Everything peachy." Jazz smile as Cartoon Alice turn back into her small size.

"THAT WOMEN PISS ME OFF SO MUCH!"

Everyone jump at the sound of Danny walking back to the elevator clearly angry, but not as angry as before.

"Danny are you okay?" Bobby asked.

"No, My chat with a angel was more like with devil." Danny growl.

Jazz notice that Danny was holding a wrench instead of his pipe.

"Danny where did you get a wrench?" She asked.

"I got it from Ms Perfect Angel! She wants us to do some favors for her and she'll let us use the elevator to leave the studio." Danny said

"And you don't trust her, do you?" Jazz asked.

"As far as I can throw her and that not very far." Danny said.

"For now, let's do these favors, where to Danny?" Bobby said the asked.

"Level K, she wants some machine parts for a machine she has." Danny explain.

"Then let's go." Bobby said and they enter the elevator.

* * *

And that Chapter 3 part one! Hope you guys like the Jazz and Alice moments, There will some Danny and Bendy moments too, just need to think and them. Also I didn't think I'll get this part done today, the past couple of chapters took 3 days because I took breaks from writing. Don't know if that going happen in the second part through. Danny isn't the only one that changes when he angry, I been giving hints on some else, well it was one hint, but you will figure it out. I was asked why Danny and Jazz didn't leave a note in last chapter so I put the reason on this one. Please Review!


	5. Chapter 3 and Fall

**Phantom Fan 21:** Okay before I start the second half of chapter 3, I going need to say a few things to some of my viewers of my story.

First to Maverick Phanom and Sparklydog9, I only got one review from you guys and I like to hear more of what you think. I'm not asked for a review every chapter from you guys, I just want to know what you think so far.

Next to Greer123, thanks for the reviews! I wasn't kidding when I said that I was was going to stop if I didn't a least one review for the chapter I put up. I should warn you, if I didn't get one review after a month this story was posted, I was going to cancelled it, so be happy that didn't happen.

Now to the Guest Reviewers, First Matt, Danny and Jazz, as well as Bobby, are not ink, yes they make ink drip off them but it a side effect that show up when they are angry, this will keep happen every time when they are mad.

Finally to the newest reviewer Sara, your review gives me some ideas of what I could do at the end of chapter, I could do with one of my possible endings as another story. After I see chapter 5, it less then a week away, I'm not sure if I'll get chapter 4 done before it comes out, but that means I have more time to figure out how Danny, Jazz and Bobby quest will go.

And that it, now are with the chapter, don't forget to review for the chapter too!

* * *

"There are few rules to our rules for now. So little truths, but there is one rule we all know and respect down here... **Beware of the Ink Demon.** Stay out in the opening too long and he'll find you. For if you see him, you'd better hide. If you don't...well I enjoy our date. Now, let us being our work..." Ink Alice said as the elevator lower.

Everyone pay little mind to Ink Alice words, but heard the one rule very clearly. While Bobby has yet to see the Ink Demon, Danny and Jazz knew how dangerous it was. They were also aware that they too had a bit of the Ink Demon ink inside them. Danny didn't tell Jazz or Bobby about his little change after his meeting with Ink Alice because he wanted them to focus on espacing, all he had to do was keep his anger under control and there nothing to worry about.

"Okay listen up, I got a plan."Bobby said making everyone turn to him.

"Ink Boris you stay on the elevator, if the Ink Demon move to a different floor and close the doors unless you see us." He told the Ink Wolf.

"Danny, Jazz, we are going to find the things that Ink Alice needs. But be on the lookout for any signs of her betraying us. Bendy, Alice and Cartoon Boris, let us know if the Ink Demon appears so we can avoid it." Bobby continue.

"Got it!" Everyone said as Ink Boris nodded.

The elevator reach Level K and Danny, Jazz and Bobby step off. Ink Boris just close the door when Ink Alice spoke again.

"Have you met him? The Ink Demon? They say he heard everything. Every creak of the floor. Every rustle of a paper. I wouldn't move too fast if I were you. You never know what will draw him in." She said.

"I guess that how he found us the first time then." Danny said trying to keep his anger under control.

"Before we meet you and Ink Boris and after we espace from Sammy." Jazz explain to Bobby.

The three found their way back into one of many rooms that been through, they were surprise by Charley who came rush at them who was holding a gear for a hand. Even though Danny had a wrench instead of of his pipe, he still able to fight the corrupted toon with Jazz and Bobby. He then pick up the gear after they defeated the toon.

"This just be the gear that Ink Alice wants. Let's find some more." Danny said.

The ther nodded and found some boxes on the walls. Once Danny use the wrench to remove the the cover they find another gear. They kept going until they found a third gear.

"Ah, that should be plenty. Return them to me. And try not to die on the way back." Ink Alice voice had said.

"Yeah, no pressure!" Jazz groan.

Danny could feel his anger rise again at the sound of Ink Alice voice. He took notice of his hand started to drip ink and did what he could to calm down.

"Let's get back to the elevator." Bobby said.

They just started to leave the room when the Cartoon trio felt something evil.

"He's coming!" Bendy yelled.

"Run!" Boris yelled.

The three wasted no time running back to the elevator. They saw some ink shadows fill the room and then heard a shriek behind them. They ran even faster and Danny could feel something inside him react to the Ink Demon appearance. He was sure Jazz did too but there was no time to asked. They ran into the elevator and saw that Ink Boris had the doors open for them. The three jump off the stairs and into the elevator. Ink Boris just got the doors to shut as the Ink Bendy ran down the stairs. The elevator started to move and the three breath a sign of relief.

"That was too close." Danny said fixing his new jacket.

"Yeah it is." Jazz said as her halo appear over her head before disappearing again, like it was matching her breath.

"So that the Ink Demon? He just like you two said." Bobby added.

Sadly the relief was cut short when Ink Alice spoke about.

"Sammy said I had talent. He always was a good lair. Still, he was once a handsome man." She said making it sound like she was talking about the past.

"Oh sure! Don't asked about us! We just ran from the Ink Demon to get this gears to you!" Danny shouted making ink drip ff him again.

"Danny? Are you dripping ink?" Jazz asked.

Danny notices and calm down.

"Yeah, it happen when I'm upset. I never notices until Bendy told me." Danny said telling partly the truth.

"Yeah, the same thing might be happen to you too." Bendy said pointing at Jazz.

Bendy was keeping his promise about telling them about Danny little change. But he was noticing how Danny was reacting to the Ink Demon showing that he was started to sense it too. He fear that Danny was going turn into another Ink Demon if this keeps up.

The elevator reach level 9 and the three hybrids step off. They walk back to the metal doors, but they didn't open. Danny saw a trash bid and place the gears and the wrench inside. He had a feeling that Ink Alice had got them.

"Have you seen them? The swollen ones! They're just stuff full of extra thick! It makes me sick! And yet... it the perfect thing for keeping myself together. If you going to catch them, you're going to have to move quietly. You can find them on Level 11. Come back to my door. I have something you need." She said over the speakers.

Danny walk over to the panel where he got the wrench and saw that there was a syringe. Danny grab it and turn back to Jazz and Bobby. They started to walk back to the elevator when Jazz could have sworn she hear Ink Alice speak from behind the door.

"It can't be! Another Alice Angel? No, I'm Alice Angel! No one else!"

They reach the elevator and press Level 11. The plan remind the same, only this time was to find the "Swollen Ones" that Ink Alice mention. They reach level 11 and saw a Ink Monster that remind of...Jake, the ink monster that Danny and Jazz fought before.

"Bobby, we seen something like that before. It won't attack us, but it won't let us get close. I guess we have to do what Ink Alice said." Jazz explain to him.

"Okay, Danny? Can you do this?" Bobby asked him.

"Sure, it time to think like a cartoon." Danny said.

Sure enough that what he did, he started to tip toe towards the ink monster, making every step wide as if he was trying to reach it before he ran away. Danny reach the ink monster and put the syringe in it. Before he could pull the top back, it broke apart, surprising him.

"Are you okay Danny?" Jazz asked as she step up.

"Looks like it broke apart when you put the syringe in it. Let's hope it doesn't happen again." Bobby said.

"Wait, I don't think we have to worry about that." Danny said kneeling down to a small puddle of ink.

He place the syringe in the ink and suck it through the needle. He then notices it was 1/3 full.

"Guess we got to find more." Danny said standing back up.

"Jazz! Bobby! Behind you!" He shouted.

Jazz and Bobby turn and saw another twisted toon that look like another Butcher Gang member, this one look like Barely. It had look to be on some small version of a crane and was spinning it at them. Danny had to stay out of this fight since he knew the syringe wouldn't be helpful, lucky Jazz and Bobby had it handle. They notice it left more of the ink they need and Danny suck it in the syringe.

They walk down the ink hallway and was shock on the new creature they saw through the window. It look to be human size with a projector for a head. It didn't seem to notices them and walk out of the room. The three stood there for a few seconds before Jazz spoke.

"What on earth was that?" She asked.

"Not sure, let's hope we don't have to fight that thing." Danny said.

Bobby nodded and they step into the room. The notices the last "Swollen One." and Jazz notices the same stand she saw back at the Heavenly Toys room. This time she could see that door look to have a halo on it and the words Little Miracle Station over the door.

"Hey! I saw this back at the room before we went into the toy room." Jazz said.

"Ah! I know what these are. Believe it or not, I use this sometimes when I get into that fights I can't win. The first time I saw one of these I ran inside without a thought, once inside the monsters that chase me look confuse for a few seconds before they left, even the ones that saw me enter it. So since then, whenever I get into trouble I look for one of these Miracle Stations and use them not only to rest for a bit, but to hide as well." Bobby explain.

"Maybe we can use it to hide from the Ink Demon too." Danny said thinking about it.

"I don't think we can all fit inside through. Maybe me and Danny can but Bobby might have to find another one." jazz said looking it over.

The three look at it some more before Ink Alice voice spoke.

"How sicking! It makes my skin crawl! But the task is done. Bring me back my equipment, please." She said.

"At least she said please." Jazz said rolling her eyes.

No else said anything but Danny could feel his anger returning once again. He fought it down and follow Jazz and Bobby back to the elevator. Just as they got out of the ink hallway, they saw ink shadows and there standing in front of the elevator was the Ink Demon itself.

"Crap! This bad." Bobby said.

"How did we not sense it?" Alice asked confuse.

"What now? There no way we can't run back though that ink hallway and we can't fight that thing." Jazz said shock.

Danny said nothing before stepping up face the Ink Demon. It look a little confused and so did everyone else.

"Danny? What are you doing?" Jazz asked.

Danny said nothing and started to growl. Ink once again started to drip off him but at a much faster rate. His teeth became sharp once again and the ink started to cover his eyes. The Ink Demon let out a shriek and charge at him. Danny growl again and charge back. The two reach it other and Danny landed a blow to the side of the Ink Demon face. It shook it head before returning a blow of it own to Danny's head. He return it another blow to the head. This time Ink Demon grab Danny by the neck and lift him into the air.

"Danny!" Jazz shouted almost ready to rush in and save her brother.

Before she could, a tail appear from behind Danny and he use it to smack the Ink Demon away and letting him go. Ink Bendy was able to catch itself and started to run back at Danny. Danny then use his tail, that look to have a arrow shape on the tip, and stab the Ink Demon in the chest. It roar in pain and try to get the tail out of it. Danny pull his tail back out in a painful manner and the Ink Demon roar in pain again. It held it chest as ink pour out of the hole. Danny growl in changelle seeing if the Ink Demon still wants to fight. It just growl back before a ink portal appear on a wall and it retreated into it.

Danny was about to chase after it when Bobby grab him from behind.

"Danny stop! He gone!" Bobby said.

Danny didn't listen and grab Bobby and threw him off him. He started to walk up to him when Jazz step in front him holding her arms out.

"Danny stop! Please!" Jazz said look at him.

 _ **"Jazzzzzz..."**_ Danny said as the ink stop dripping and his eyes were seen once again.

Danny started to change back, his teeth went back to normal and his tail disappear. Once he did, Danny grab his head and took a step back.

"My head...what happen?" Danny said confuse and look around.

"And where the Ink Demon?" He added.

"I told you should have told them! I didn't think it become that bad!" Bendy yelled.

Alice and Boris floated over to Danny and started to look over him. Jazz was just confuse.

"Told us what?" She asked.

"That imposter's ink is still trying to corrupt you. So far it appear to work faster when your angry. Danny has gotten luckily he was able to change back. If he didn't then we'll have a second Ink Demon to worry about!" Bendy shouted.

"Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Look Jazz, I didn't tell you because we had other things to worry about. Plus you saw what happen when I turn back. I don't even remember what I did. I saw the Ink Demon then the next thing I know I see you in front of me." Danny told her.

Jazz look both upset and scare for Danny. True they don't always get along, but they are family. She could understand Danny's reason. She would have done the same. Still she walk over and hug him. Danny was surprise at first and then return the hug. Jazz's halo appear again and was shining brightly. After Jazz back away from the hug, the halo disappear again.

"You got to do something about that Halo." Danny smirk.

Jazz rolled her eyes and let go of him.

"Sorry about what I did to you Bobby." Danny said walking over to him.

"It fine. I'm not hurt." Bobby said and stood up.

Danny nodded and saw he was still holding on to the syringe. They waste no time getting on the elevator and went back to Level 9.

"Once a upon time, there was an Angel. And she was beautiful. And love by all. She was perfect, NO MATTER WHAT JOEY SAYS!" Ink Alice had shouted at the end.

Jazz could felt Cartoon Alice hiding in her hair once again. Ink Alice was right, there was an angel. But Jazz knew Ink Alice was no angel. She may not be an angel herself, but she was way then then the one they are "helping". The elevator reach Level 9 and they walk to the metal doors again. Danny place the syringe in the bid and they wait for the next favor.

"I'll make this simple. Look for the vales panels on Level P. Turn the little wheels. Then bring me their power cores. Please don't make regret sparing you. I can always change my mind." Alice said giving them their next task.

"I got a feeling you do that anyways." Danny mumble under his breath.

"A plunger?" Danny asked once the panel flip.

"Either Ink Alice is running out of weapons or she some kind of idiot." He added before grabbing it.

They started to walk away again when Jazz thought she hear Ink Alice through the door.

"Oh dare he! After the fake, he next!"

Jazz shook her head, there was no way she was letting her anywhere close to her brother. They enter the elevator and went to level 9. The reach the the level and saw another toon head their way. This one was last member of the Butcher Gang and it was Edger. The notice that one of it arms was different and Danny just dodge to see that it can reach farer than the others. Luckily it wasn't too much trouble and they took it down. It left the power core and they pick it up.

"This got to be it." Danny said.

"Let's find the other and get outta here before the Ink Demon shows up." Bobby said.

They nodded and started to look around the room. They found the first vale panel and Bobby turn one of the wheels that made a loud squeak that echo through the room. All three stood ready in case the Ink Demon was going to appear, but there no sign of him.

"Bendy?" Danny asked.

"I'm not getting anything. He might have surprise us last time but we been on guard since we got to this floor." Bendy said.

"He right. I'm not sure why it not coming." Alice added.

"Maybe because it still healing from it fight with Danny." Bobby spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked.

"I know what he means. Since Danny doesn't remember, when he and the Ink Demon fought, Danny had stab Ink Bendy in the chest. While the hole look to be healing once Danny remove his tail, it ran off to heal fully. I bet because it was hit with the mixer of it own ink and our Bendy's ink, it taking longer to heal." Boris said.

No one else could think of another reason and went back to collecting the power cores. Danny and Jazz still kept a eye out for the Ink Demon and the ran into Ink Monsters, but the task went smoothly. They went back to the elevator and waited for Ink Alice to speak once again, and as if on cue...

"You're quite the efficient little errand boy, aren't you? There was a time people knew my name. "It's Alice Angel!" they'd say. Feel like so long ago. But those days can come back. Dreams come true Susie, Dreams come true." She said.

Now that shock everyone. They never heard Ink Alice call herself Susie once since they met her.

"Susie?" Cartoon Alice asked hopefully.

"Sounds like she has a split personality disorder." Jazz said.

"You mean she has two or more people inside her?" Danny asked.

"I see you pay attention to my lessons after all." Jazz smirk.

"No I didn't. You just force all those lessons on me." Danny frown and turn away.

The elevator reach Level 9 and they reach metal doors Danny place the cores and the plunger in the bid.

"You see those grinning Demons? Let's remove them shall we? I've got just the tool to make this more fun." Ink Alice said before the panel flip over to show an ax.

"That's better!" Danny said taking it.

"There plenty on level K to take out." Ink Alice added.

They once again walk off and for the third time Jazz thought she heard Ink Alice through the doors.

"Another Boris? No, he too imperfect. He wouldn't be able to help me."

Jazz rush up to the others and once they were on the elevator she spoke.

"Danny, Bobby. I think Ink Alice is planning something." She said.

"What's that?" Bobby asked.

"To get rid of us. She think you're a imperfect Boris and Danny's just a foolishly boy and I'm a fake Alice Angel that must be remove. She truly thinks she the real Alice Angel." Jazz told them.

"Yeah right. We got the real Alice Angel with us and she's ten time better than that real fake angel." Danny said making Cartoon Alice blush a little.

The elevator reach level K, the same floor that they started their quest for Ink Alice. Danny notices a Bendy cutout next to the elevator and walk up to it.

"Sorry about this Bendy." Danny said and hack it to pieces.

"Which Bendy are you sorry too?" Bobby asked.

Danny shuttered, not sure which Bendy he was talking about. Everyone couldn't help but to laugh at that. They started to walk back through the hallways before Danny look down the hallway that they first met the Butcher Gang.

"Danny what's wrong?" Jazz asked.

"I think we miss something here." He answer and walk down the hall.

He then notices another opening that he overlook and walk inside. Everyone was shocked to see the Ink Machine lower through.

"Who lowering the machine?" Jazz asked confused.

"No idea." Bobby answer.

Danny notices another tape recorder and press play.

 _"Alright let's go over this again. If the pressure goes over 45, I screw the safety bolt in tighter, right?_

 _No! For the last time, you do that, you'll blow every pipe in this place! If it reaches 45, you unhook the safety switch._

 _You sure? You know, this sounds harder than comparing ear wax to beeswax!_

 _Look, it's not that difficult! Just keep an eye on the gauge!_

 _Look pal, if you think I'm doing my job AND yours, I'm outta here!''_

"Wally and Thomas sometimes work together, but Thomas has a hard time with Wally." Bendy said.

"First time we heard two voice for one tape recorder." Danny smile.

To him it sounded like Wally knew what he was doing, he was just messing with Thomas.

They move on and come back to the Heavenly Toys room. There were lots of Bendy cutouts here. Since Danny had the ax he made quick work of them, muttering a sorry before he hack them. Soon all the cutouts were in pieces, but Danny didn't feel happy, too bad Ink Alice felt otherwise.

"Ah, now that was fun. Oh! But I forget to mention...he **hates** it when I do that. I would hide if I were you." She said.

"NOW SHE TELL US!" Danny yell just as the ink shadows appear.

They were too far from the elevator, lucky there was a Miracle Station close by. Knowing that they can't fit, Danny push Jazz and Bobby in and turn to the Ink Demon. He could see that hole he left was fully heal and could felt his anger rise once again. It saw him and the destroy cutouts. Danny decide to try and talk to it.

"Look, Bendy right? Listen, I never wanted destroy them. I had no choice. Alice told me to do this, if it was my own choice, I would leave them alone. I don't know why you are after me and Jazz, but maybe if you try talking, we can help you." Danny said.

It appears that the Ink Demon was listening and look at Danny. It rise it glove hand and point at him. Danny had a feeling it wasn't pointing at him.

"BeNdY." It said before it shriek.

Danny turn and ran knowing he had to find another Miracle Station to escape and keep it from finding Jazz and Bobby. However Danny could feel himself started to transform. He notices the ink dripping off him and could feel his teeth become sharp. He try to fight it but could feel himself slipping. They had enter Alice Angel's room when Danny fully change once again. He stop and turn around to face the Ink Demon again.

The two demons stood there looking at it each other before they roar and charge at each other.

Jazz and Bobby had got back to the elevator while the Ink Demon was chasing Danny. They had got in and close the doors, but did not press any other buttons. Jazz didn't want to leave her brother behind and Bobby said that they will wait ten minutes for him before they have to move on. As the minutes tick by, Jazz grew more and more worry for her brother. She could also see the ink shadows moving closer to them before they disappear. They waited until something step into the room. Bobby was ready to press the button for Level 9 when they saw who it was.

Danny was still transform but it appear he wasn't unharm. He had a few scratches over his face, but it appear the ink was healing them. His clothes were also tear up, but again, it appear the ink was healing them. One of his arms hang limp before it started to move again. He step up to the elevator and reach his hand inside. Jazz could tell he was reaching for something and step forward and rise her hand and place it into Danny's.

 _ **"Jazzzzz..."**_ He said.

"Yes Danny, it's me. Can you please turn back?" Jazz said then asked.

 _ **"I'll tryyyyyyy..."**_ He said and step back.

Soon the ink stop dripping and Danny eyes were seen once again. His tail disappear and all of his injuries were gone. Danny felt to the ground and Bobby open the elevator doors. Jazz grab her brother and pull him inside the elevator. Bobby close the doors again and everyone rush to Danny side.

"Bendy what happen?" Alice asked.

"Danny try to talk with the imposter to find out what it wants. It appear to listen to him and pointed at him, but I think it was pointing at me. It seem to say my name and chase after Danny. It also appear that when Danny near the Ink Demon, he transforms without the need to be mad." Bendy explain.

"I see, I feel the same thing with Jazz. But when we got farer away from it, I could barely felt the ink inside Jazz." Alice said.

Danny groan and open his eyes and notices he was in the elevator.

"It happen again did it?" He asked.

"Yes, it did. This time we didn't see what happen." Bobby said.

"I could feel myself transforming this time. I try to fight it, but I couldn't." Danny said as he sat up.

"Well, better see what Ink Alice has next for us. Trust me, I hope these _favors_ come to an end soon." Jazz said clearly upset.

They rode the elevator back to level 9. They were surprise that Ink Alice was quiet on the trip down. Danny took the time to take in what happen when he transform. Beside feeling anger, Danny felt something else, the need to protect. Protect what? He didn't have any more time to think on it as the elevator reach level 9. The three walk back to the metal doors and Danny drop the ax off in the bid. Then a loud bang was heard and three turn around.

"The disgusting wretches have wandered my halls, have been left unchecked! They're trying to drag me back to the darkness! Don't let them take your angel! Purge them, one by one! Smash them into puddles! Kill them!" Ink Alice shouted with so much rage.

The trio saw some ink monsters and members of the twisted Butcher Gang. The three started fighting the monsters and it went on for a while. Lucky, the ink monsters and Butcher Gang members stood no chance with the three working together. Once the last Butcher Gang member was defeated, the three try to catch their breath.

"So quiet. Like a welcoming grave. I like the silence, don't you?" Ink Alice asked them.

"Enough! Just give us your next task before I rip open those doors and come in after you!" Danny shouted ink once again dripping off him but not of his other changes appear.

"I hate leaving work unfinished! Fortunately, I have you to pick up the pieces. But you'll have to go even deeper. Down, down, down, into the abyss. Take the lift down. Say hello to an old friend. Sending you a little present. A little firepower. Take good care of it. It belonged to someone very special." Ink Alice said ignoring Danny.

The panel flip and everyone was shock to see what look to be a Tommy Gun.

"Where did she get that?" Jazz asked shock.

"Maybe I should take it. I don't think wise for one of you to touch it." Bobby said.

"Be my guest." Danny said stepping out of the way.

Bobby walk over and grab the Tommy Gun and watch it turn into ink, surprising him.

"Oops. I forgot. It's a little hard to get a hold of. Oh well. Better luck next time." Ink Alice laugh.

Danny growl making his ink drip faster but took a breath to calm down. The three headed back to the elevator and this time Jazz didn't hear Ink Alice. They got into the elevator and press the button for Level 14.

"Any thing we need to know?" Danny asked Jazz.

"No, I didn't hear anything this time, but I don't like it." Jazz said.

"What I want to know is why the Tommy Gun turn into ink when Bobby touch it." Bendy said.

"I think it because I'm the errand boy." Danny said thinking about it.

"That's makes sense." Bobby agree.

"I get it, everytime Ink Alice gives us a weapon, Danny has been grabbing them. Something tells me that the same thing would happen to the other stuff that was given to us if Jazz or Bobby grab them." Alice said.

The other nods seeing no other reason. The elevator reach the Level 14 and everyone notices how scare Ink Boris had become.

"It okay. Just stay here." Bobby told him.

The three exited the elevator and saw a dead twisted toon and were shock on what they saw in it hand.

"Is that a heart?!" Jazz asked.

Danny wake over and pick it up.

"It a human heart." He said.

"This is wrong. What does Ink Alice want with human hearts?" Bendy asked.

"I think real question is, who was this toon?" Danny said before placing the heart in his pocket space.

They then heard a loud screech and ran towards the balcony. They notices a light coming from one of the doorways and saw the same monster back when they were collecting thick ink.

"Shhh... there he is. The Projectionist. Skulking in the darkness. You be sure to stay out of his light, if you don't want trouble. Just bring me back the pieces I need." Ink Alice had whisper over the speakers.

"For once, I agree with her." Danny said looking at the monster.

"Yeah, we better stay away from it. It look too strong to fight." Jazz added.

The three started to walk around the balcony and down the stairs. They saw that whole floor was cover in ink and knew they couldn't avoid it. Just as Danny step in the ink something happen to him. The ink climb up his body and he turn into his Ink Demon form. Jazz and Bobby were shock on what happen.

 **"Whoa... what the?"** Danny asked looking at his hands.

Even though the ink cover his eyes, he could make out the whiteness of his hands and turn when he turn to see Bobby and Jazz, they stick out in white out of the black mass he was seeing.

"Danny?" Jazz asked.

 **"Is this what happens to me when I'm upset?"** He asked.

"Yes, but how?" Jazz answer confused.

Bendy appear and look over Danny.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

 **"Fine. But this never happened before. We travel through ink before and I was fine."** Danny explain.

Jazz look at the ink before stepping into herself, but nothing happen. She was still the same.

"That's odd." She said.

"I think I know why this happen. Danny, you had transform twice before. It possible this ink it not the Ink Demon or Bendy's ink but normal ink. It might be that the ink inside you is reacting to your transformation." Bobby said before stepping into the ink himself.

"So by transforming into another Ink Demon, means Danny has fully control of what he doing?" Jazz asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Bobby said.

 **"Hold on. I want to try something very quickly."** Danny said and step out of the ink.

As soon as he did, he turn back to normal. He step back into the ink and turn back into his Ink Demon form.

 **"That's explain it. I could feel something in the ink when I step in the second time. I could hear voices, but there were too many for me to make out. Could this be what Ink Alice met when she said living in dark puddles?"** Danny said then thought.

"For now let's keep going. I'm sure Ink Alice is going to annoy if we take too long." Jazz said.

They walk through the in and spotted what appear to be a broken set of headphones on one back and another tape recorder on the other. After making sure the Projectionist was gone for a bit, Jazz press play.

 _"Now I'm not lookin' for trouble. It's just the nature of us projectionists to seek out the dark places. You see, I've learned the ins and outs of this here studio. I know how to avoid being bothered by the likes of this... company. That projectionist, they always say, creeping around, he's just lookin' for trouble. Well trouble or not, I sees everything. They don't even know when I'm watchin'. Even when I'm right behind 'em."_

"Wait, don't tell me...The Projectionist is really Norman?" Jazz asked.

 **"Jazz, I think we found long ago that all the workers here have become monsters. So you shouldn't be shock."** Danny said.

"True, let's find these hearts and get outta here. Damn that getting to me." Bobby said.

"Well I like. It get straight to the point!" Jazz joke.

Everyone chuckle/giggle before moving on. They walk through the ink and found more hearts. Sometimes the Projectionist had appear from behind them and give chase. For some reason it appear to ignore Danny and went after Jazz and Bobby until they hid in a Miracle Station. Once they found the last heart., They heard Ink Alice once again.

"Tell me, were they still writhing in your hands? Bring them to me now! I don't like to wait." She said.

The three started to head back to the elevator. Just as they found their way back to the main room, they heard the screech behind them. They look behind them and saw the Projectionist behind them.

 **"You guys go on ahead! I'll handle the** **Projectionist."** Danny told them and rush at the monster.

Danny landed a punch to the Projectionist "head" stunning it a bit. It return it own punch that knock Danny back. He tackle the monster to the ground as Jazz and Bobby reach the balcony. They look over to see Danny was still fighting the Projectionist. Danny was able to get up and ran from it before he was grab and thrown into the giant Bendy idol. He fell into the ink limp and unmoving.

"DANNY!" Jazz shouted and jump over the rail.

She land in the ink and look up at the Projectionist. Ink was dripping off her and some of the ink on the floor started to climb up her.

"You get away from **HIM!** " She yelled as she fully change.

While she didn't have ink cover her eyes nor did her teeth became sharp, her horns grew longer and her halo appear but was really dim. Two black wings bust out of the ink from her back before turning white. Jazz growl at the Projectionist before she _flew_ at it. Jazz landed a blow on the Projectionist "head" almost taking it off. The Projectionist try to recover but Jazz grab one of the reels in it shoulder and rip it out. The Projectionist screech in rage and pain, before Jazz silence it by hitting it with it own reel knock it to the ground.

The Projectionist started to stand up when a hand bust out the ink and grab it arm. It look down to see Danny giving the same kind of grin that the Ink Demon itself give.

 **"I'm the Dancing Demon, watch me hop, spin, and twirl! I'm quick to give a smile, but I won't...forget...your...SINS!"** He sang before breaking it arm.

The Projectionist screech in rage and pain again, before Jazz once again silence by smacking it with it own reel. Feeling that it was out number, the Projectionist screech one last time and ran from the fight. Jazz was about to go after when Danny stop her.

 **"Jazz that enough. It's gone."** He said.

Jazz appear to calm down but remain in the Ink Angel form.

 _"Danny? Are you okay?"_ She asked, her voice sounding very angelic.

 **"Yeah, it appear you have transform like I did."** Danny said.

Jazz look over herself and felt her horns. She also notices the wings from her back. She even look at her lightly dim halo.

"Danny, Jazz!", Bobby call for them, "let's go. We can figure this out later."

They knew Bobby had a point. They walk over to the stairs and once out of the ink, they turn back to normal. They enter the elevator and rode it back to Level 9. Once there, the headed to the metal doors and Danny drop the hearts off.

"It seems like we've reached the end of my todo list, my little errand boy. I hope you've enjoyed our time together. I'll always treasure it. Return to the lift. It's time to go home." Ink Alice said.

Now that confuse them. She was letting them go? All three could tell something was wrong, but headed back to the elevator. Once they were in, the elevator rose and it appears Ink Alice was really letting them leave.

"Have you ever wondered what Heaven is like? I like to dream that it's quite beautiful. A soft valley of green grass, blanketed by a warm sun. I don't think I'll ever get to see it. Are you ready to ascend, my little errand boy? The heavens are waiting." Ink Alice said.

Danny and Jazz look at each other as Bobby look at Ink Boris. They then heard Ink Alice cry before it turn into laughter. The elevator stop and then plunge back towards the ground. Everyone grab ahold of the rails as they once again heard Ink Alice.

"Did you really think I'd let you steal from me?! Did you really think I'd just let you go?! No, I will not let that Ink Demon child leave this place! And I will not stand for another Alice Angel! I'm the one and only true Alice Angel! And that imperfect Boris is too much for my sight! Now come down and bring me back my Boris! It's the most perfect Boris I've ever seen, and I want it! I need it. I need it's insides so that I can be beautiful again! Don't you understand? Don't you get it?! Give him to me! Or better yet, I'll take him! Once... you're... dead!" Ink Alice shouted before the sound of the elevator crashing was here.

Bobby could feel someone shaking him and open his eyes to see that Ink Boris was shaking him. Then Bobby notices Ink Alice walking up behind them. Bobby open his mouth to warn his friend but no sound came out. Before Bobby could do anything, Ink Boris was drag away in the darkness that appear out of nowhere. Bobby try to go after him, but fell to the ground unable to move.

Jazz had open her eyes to see what just happen and try to get up, but her limbs wouldn't move. She notices Danny not too far from her but he was fully knock out. Jazz heard footstep and look to see Ink Alice coming back for her. But before Ink Alice could reach her. A shadow person appear and started to fight her off. Ink Alice growl at the shadow and ran off without Jazz. Jazz could see her version started to blur as the shadow person reach out to her. The last thing she saw what appear to be horns and bowtie before she blackout.

* * *

End of Chapter. Second Half of chapter 3 is done! I forget the Wally and Thomas Audio in the first half so I brought in this part. I have explain some things as to why the Tommy Gun wasn't use and I brought in both Danny and Jazz Ink forms. If you want to draw (Again I can not draw myself) feel free to. I like to see how you guys thinks of what they look like. Bobby as an Ink form too and it will appear in the next chapter.

Also can you guess where the line that Danny sang is from? Here a hint, it a rap song. If you want to know what happen during the second fight of Danny and the Ink Demon all I can say make up your own fight. One last thing, when I said that Danny and Jazz turn back to normal, I mean their hybrids form, not the original looks back chapter 1. I found a cover that closely matches my story. Up next is chapter 4.


	6. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders

**Phantom Fan 21:** Okay before I start the next chapter I need to let the guest reviewer Matt know about something. I saw your review and, because it it as a guest review, I deleted it. You had asked me the same question back on my extra chapter and I already explain back in the first half of Chapter 3 why they didn't leave a note. Asked me that again and I'll will keep deleting it. Now that I got that out, on to chapter 4!

* * *

"Danny? Hey Danny! Are you okay?"

Danny groan as he open his eyes. He look around a little and saw Bendy floating in front of him.

"Bendy? What happen?" Danny asked, rubbing his head.

"Oh thank god! Alice! Boris! He's awake!" Bendy said then call out to his friends.

Hearing those names remind Danny what Ink Alice said. He look around worry and found Bobby in a sitting up position and look to have a few bandages on him. He was breathing so that was a good sign. He turn see Jazz also in a sitting up position. Danny smile, Ink Alice didn't do anything to Jazz. He then notices the elevator and how smash up it was. Now that he's thinking about it, how did they get out of the crash elevator? And who put bandages on Bobby? He knew that the ink inside him and Jazz was healing them. Which brought up another question why did the ink inside Bobby heal him? Why only him and Jazz? Before he could asked he notices someone else was missing from the group.

"Wait, where's Ink Boris?" He asked.

"He was taken." Jazz said groaning.

"Jazz you okay?" Danny asked her.

"Other than a splitting headache and a sore body? I'm fine." Jazz answered.

Bobby groan and open his eyes and slowly stood up.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I got a few cuts, but I think they heal up already." Jazz said.

"I'm fine too, but right now, we got to save Ink Boris!" Danny said getting up.

"That's right! I saw Ink Alice take him." Jazz added.

"So did I. Let's go!" Bobby said.

The three hybrids and the three cartoons started to walk down the hall until the came to a huge sign that that pointed out the Office of Grant Cohan to the right and Archives and R&D Access to the left. The sign also said that they were on level S.

"Let's head left. I got a feeling there might be more stuff there then Grant's office." Bobby said.

"And who is Grant?" Danny asked Bendy.

"As far as we know, he overlook the finance of the many projects that Joey comes up with." Bendy answer.

"The sad thing is, no one knows about them because Joey keeps it to himself." Alice said

"Not even we know what they are. He somehow found a way to keep us from finding out." Boris added.

They turn left but found the Metal Door that lead to the Archives and R&D Access was missing it handle.

"So much for this way." Danny groan.

"We better look for the handle. Let head to Grant's office." Bobby said and they turn around.

They found the office and when they enter, they were shock to see writing all over the walls, some overlapping each other. It look to be the sign of a madman.

"Ok, that not creepy at all." Danny said trying to to joke.

Jazz was too shock to say anything, but Bobby was able to snap outta of it.

"Let's find the handle." He said.

Everyone nods and started to look around. Danny found another tape record and press play. Instead of hearing a voice of a worker, they heard strange sounds coming from the tape. It went on for a full minute until it click off. Danny and Jazz stare at the tape before looking at each other. They look at their cartoon friends, all of them where speechless and scare. Bobby heard the tape as well and it scare him too, but he found a handle and pick it up. He walk back over to Danny and Jazz and place his hands on their shoulders.

"I got the handle. Let's go." He said.

Danny and Jazz nods and the three walk back to the metal door. The handle fit and they open the door and step into the Archives. The lights turn on one by one showing a large Bendy statue surrounded by ink creatures that look more human than anything they had seen before. Above them were the words He will set us free.

"This place gets more creeper everytime we enter a new area." Jazz said.

"Ditto." Danny agree.

"I been here for a month and I never seen this before." Bobby added.

They walk past the statue and found their way to a circler library. They found another tape record. They were a little against hitting play after the last one, but Danny press it.

 _"They told me I was perfect for the role. Absolutely perfect. Now Joey's going around saying things behind closed doors. I can always tell. Now he wants to meet again tomorrow, says he has an "opportunity" for me. I'll hear him out. But if that smooth talker thinks he can double cross an angel and get away with it, well, oh he's got another thing coming. Alice, ooh she doesn't like liars."_

"How much you want to bet that "opportunity" was turn Susie into Ink Alice?" Danny growl.

Jazz notices had sad Alice was and place her on her shoulder.

"Remember, the real Susie is in your heart." She told her.

"I know. I just can't believe Joey would do this." Alice said.

"Even when he and Henry were friends, there was something about that man that didn't sit right with us." Bendy said.

"We never met him and we can already tell this guy is mess up." Danny added.

"Indeed, I know Susie is a monster now, but we have to feel sorry for her at some point." Bobby said.

They look at the tape record before looking for the door. They went to it, but it wasn't like the other doors they seen. It was wooden door with no handle or any sign of it having something to open it with. All it had was five light bulbs over it. Jazz notices a book sticking out close by and push it in. One of the light bulbs lit up when the book was in.

"So that how it works." Jazz said.

"Let's find the others!" Danny smirk.

The three started to search for more books and found some hanging out ot the selves. Once they push the third book in, something happen. They weren't sure, but the lights start flashing and it appear everything in the room was moving. It stop as quickly as it began. All three teens held their head as the Cartoon Trio flew close to them.

"Are you guys ok?" Bendy asked.

"I think so." Bobby answer.

"Did anyone else see that?" Danny asked.

"Yes, But what was it?" Jazz asked confused.

No one answer. Instead they went back looking for the books that were hanging out. When Danny pass the room with the Bendy Statue, he notices the the ink people were gone!

"Uh guys? I think we got problem." He said.

Jazz and Bobby turn and gasp in shock. No one could figure out what to say. They just had one thought, let's get outta here! They waste no time int pushing that last two books in and went for the door that open.

They walk through the small hallway and come to a large room that had cages hanging over a large dark pit. Bobby had knock a crate in the pit, but no one heard it hit the bottom.

"That's a _long_ way down." Danny said as the others nods.

"We better find Ink Boris. You knows what that crazy angel will do to him." Bobby said turning from the pit.

"Yeah, she going to learn who the true Ink Demon is!" Danny growl.

"Danny? Why did you call yourself the Ink Demon?" Jazz asked.

"I think it because I have the Ink Demon ink inside me. I heard Ink Alice call me Ink Demon "Child". For some reason saying the words Ink Demon feels right." Danny explain thinking.

"Well you are no Ink Demon. Sure you might have it ink inside of you, and so do I, but there no way you are going to become the next Ink Demon because you have a good heart, something that either the Ink Demon or Ink Alice has." Jazz told him.

"Thanks Jazz." Danny smile.

They climb the twisted stairs and notice some Bendy cut outs somehow logged into the wall and a small machine close by. They spotted a lift on the other side of the large pit and the controls close by. Danny went over to the small machine to look over it as Jazz and Bobby check the lift controls. They soon found the problem.

"It appear the gear is missing." Bobby said.

"But where are we going to get one? There are no gears here." Jazz asked.

"And I got the answer!" Danny said walking up to them.

"That small machine has a wheel that shows the different things that we can make. We just need something to make it with." He said.

"Maybe ink? I mean just about everything is made out of ink here." Jazz said.

"Agree, let's check out that hall." Bobby said and point at the hall not too far from them.

They nod and went down the hallway to a large pipe. Danny spotted a level by the door and pull it. The large pipe lifted up to revealed a large puddle of ink.

"Found some." Danny said cheeky.

"Oh brother." Jazz groan.

"Not sure it's a good idea to put your hands in that." Bendy said floating close to it.

"There something about this ink." Alice added.

"Maybe this valve can help us?" Bobby said and turn it.

Everyone jump in surprise as a ink monster appear out of the ink. But it didn't do anything. They started to relax a bit when Danny notices something odd.

"Is that a piece of ink on it back?" Danny asked reaching out for it.

He grab it and pull it off with easy. The Ink Monster made a groan and went back into the ink.

"Danny!" Jazz said upset.

"What? I got the ink didn't I?" Danny asked confuse.

"Yes, but what if that ink was dangerous? What if you made the Ink Monster attack us?" Jazz told him angrily.

"But it didn't and I feel fine." Danny told her.

"Bendy?" Bobby asked the cartoon.

"He's right. It appear to be normal ink now. But it still odd." Bendy answer.

"Everything about this place is odd. We keep getting more questions than answers every time we find more things about this studio." Jazz said.

"Let's keep moving. We got to find some answers sooner or later." Bobby said.

They walk back to the small machine and Danny place the ink it. He set the wheel to the gear and pull the level. The ink went inside the machine and soon come out and turn into a gear. Danny grab the gear and place it in it place and pull the level that made the lift move over to them, _slowly_.

"Is that going to able to hold all three of us?" Jazz asked once it reach them.

"We're going to have to risk it." Bobby said.

"It too dangerous for us to split up." He added.

Danny and Jazz nods and all three of them got in the lift. It start to head back across the large pit and it look to hold their weight and going smoothly. About half way across, the lift shuttered making the teens fear that it was going to fall, lucky it didn't and made the rest of the tip without any more scares. The three step out slightly shaken.

"That was fun." Danny said try to joke to calm his nerves.

"At least we made it." Jazz said trying to forget about the idea of falling.

"We would asked you if you guys are okay, but we can seen you're a little shaken." Bendy said floating next to Danny.

Alice had turn to Jazz's size and hug her, trying to calm her down and hum her theme song. Once everyone had calm down they notices a door in front of them and enter it a another hallway. As soon as the door close behind them, Danny, Jazz and Bobby almost scream when Ink hands appear out of the walls trying to grab something. This time they could heard voices, but they were speaking at once and couldn't make out what they were saying. But they could felt the plead of calling for help and asking for the Creator. Soon the hands disappears and they just barely miss seeing the Ink Machine lower in front of them.

"Does anybody know what the hell that was?!" Danny asked.

"I don't know! That was creepy as hell!" Jazz said.

"They calling for help. That much we can make out." Bobby said.

"Yeah, we may not be the "Creator" but we can't ignore those cries." Danny said looking at Jazz.

"Danny, don't..." She started to say.

"Don't start that again! Don't say we need to get outta here and call the police! We saw Ink Monsters, Twisted Butcher Gang Members, and a twisted psycho Alice Angel! They won't believe us! What, do you think that they could stand against the Ink Demon? We been close to it a few times and we could feel it's very powerful and while I be able to fight it off, no one stand a chance against that thing!" Danny told her.

"Your brother is right, Jazz. No one will believe what has happen to this studio. They might as well send us to a insane asylum after telling our story. Truefully, if I haven't seen this place and it mysteries I wouldn't believe this either." Bobby added.

Jazz was quiet. She knew they both had a point. She sigh and look at her brother.

"Danny I understand, but if we are not the "Creator" then what will happen when we find the ones that send out the voices? Will they be sad or attack us? I know Alice is teaching me to look at the good side of things, but we got to think of the bad side too." Jazz explain.

Danny sigh and shook his head.

"I know about the dangers if we are wrong. But if we try to help them, then we can avoid possible enemies. The more we help the better chance we have of helping others as we getting outta here. Sometimes I wonder who the older sibling." Danny said.

Jazz sigh again and the three walk out of the hall and saw more twisted stairs.

"I see you there, my little errand boy. Your angel is always watching. What is it that keeps you going? Is it the thrill of the hunt? The thirst for your freedom? or perhaps... You're just looking for a little, friendly, wolf... Better hurry errand boy. Boris is having trouble staying in one piece." Ink Alice voice had said over the speakers.

"Ink Alice! I'm not your errand boy! I knew you weren't going to let us go, but making the elevator drop with us in it!? I don't know what Joey did to you, but you won't get away with this Susie!" Danny shouted.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT! I'M ALICE ANGEL!" She shouted back.

"You're no angel! We found your tape recorder! We know Joey give you a opportunity of some short, but you didn't become a Angel, you became another Ink Demon!" Jazz shouted.

"You little...No matter. I will be beautiful and Alice Angel will be the shining star that she should have been!" Ink Alice said before the speakers went quiet.

"Danny, Jazz, calm down. I'm upset with her too, but getting angry isn't going to help us save Ink Boris." Bobby said seeing the ink drip off his friends.

"She just piss me off so much!" Danny growl.

"She too far gone. Whatever trace of her humanity was left is gone forever. We can't let her get away with the things she done." Jazz said.

After calming down a bit the three walk up the stairs enter a small room. They notices another door and started to walk towards it.

"He going to find me..." They heard.

All three look up to see someone on the balcony above them, it look more human like Sammy, but it was cover in ink from head to toe and had yellow growing eyes and was looking around.

"He always find me. When do we go home? I just want to go home!" It said and walk away.

"What was that?" Jazz asked.

"I have no idea. Sound like it was a lost one." Bobby said.

"No doubt it a victim of the Ink Demon. I can't think of anyone else it was talking about." Danny said.

"What about Joey Drew?" Bendy asked.

"Joey might be power hungry, but from his tape it sounds like he was trying to have some control over himself. Then again, nothing make sense here." Danny said.

The others nod and open the door. They eyes widen in shock as they saw more of the ink people. They look up at them and appear to give off some kind of shock look, through they still appear to sad.

"Who are they?"

"They're not the Creator."

"But they look like the cartoons."

"The boy and girl have been infected."

"We're doom."

The three teens stood there and look at each other. Danny snap out of it and step forward.

"Listen, I'm sorry we are not the one you are waiting for but, that doesn't mean we are going to let you suffer here any longer. I maybe infected, but that doesn't mean I'm losing hope. I don't know who the creator is, but I can say that whoever he or she is, shouldn't have let things get this far. We are here to help, if you let us." He said.

"Nice speech." Bendy said.

"Thanks. It was something I came up with in the last minute." Danny said sheepishly.

"Wait, is that Bendy? The Dancing Demon?" A ink person said.

"Wait, you can see me?" Bendy asked.

"It is, he looks nothing like the Ink Demon." Another said.

"It's the ink! Those infected by the ink can see the true Bendy." Jazz said.

"If that's true then we can been seen too!" Alice said floating next to Jazz.

"Alice Angel? The real one?" The same Ink person said.

"Not just her." Boris said also appearing next to Bobby.

This really surprise the ink people. They couldn't believe the three infected people had the real life cartoons with them.

"Listen I know you all have question and so do we but, we need to find Ink Alice or Susie Campbell if you know her as that. She has a friend of ours and we need to save him." Bobby said.

"Are you sure? Your friend might be dead already." A ink person said.

"He's not. Ink Alice is keeping him alive for now, but if we don't hurry, who know what she'll do to him." Bobby said.

"Listen, you are standing here. Waiting for the one that will save you. You kept your hope. If you lose that, then the one you are waiting for will felt like they let you down. You don't want that do you?" Danny said.

"But he not coming. We are Doom." ANother Ink Person said.

"No you're not! Like Danny said, we are here to help. If you don't have hope for us, then kept that hope for the Creator. Whoever that is." Jazz said.

The ink people went quiet and the three hybrids look at each other.

"We need to get past this room. We can't do anything here for now." Bobby said.

Danny and Jazz nodded and the three started to walk pass the Ink People. A few of them look at them, but didn't say anything else. Once the reach the other side of the room, they saw an open vent and a flashlight. Jazz and Bobby went in after Danny grab the flashlight. He was about to follow after them when one of the Ink People walk up to him.

"Ink Boy, wait." It said.

Danny hand the flashlight to Jazz and said, "I'll be with you guys in a minute."

"What wrong?" He asked the Ink Person.

"Are you really going help us?" It asked him.

"Yes, I was always taught that I should put other needs in front of my own. You're all victims in this nightmare. I will do what I can to help." Danny told it.

"Thank you, but you should beware. The Lair mess with powers he shouldn't have." The Ink Person said.

"I'm sorry, The Liar?" Danny asked a bit confuse.

"He the found he found this studio." Another ink person said before looking at the ground.

"Joey Drew. I never met him, but I can tell he not a good person." Danny said understanding.

"Yes, we hope for the Creator to come and free us, but we will hope for you to do the same." The ink person said.

"Okay, I need to catch up with the others, but I got one more question. Is Henry the Creator?" Danny said then asked.

Hearing Henry name seems to make every ink people turn to him. They had the look of shock on their faces again. Danny nodded seeing the answer to his question.

"Bendy told me about him. I never met him, but I can tell he a nice guy." Danny smile and turn to the vent.

"Thank you."

Danny turn around to look back at the ink people, but they were back to the way they were when they enter. Danny smirk again.

"You're welcome." He whisper and crawl inside the vent.

"What took you?" Jazz asked.

"The Ink People need to asked me something. Turns out Henry is the Creator, but those messages wasn't towards him, but to Joey Drew who they call the Liar." Danny explain.

"Well that one question out of the way, but another takes it place." Bobby said.

"What did Joey Drew do here that made this studio this way?" Jazz asked.

"Let's keep going. I'm sure the answer must be in this studio somewhere." Danny said.

They crawl through vent and saw another vent with lights on. As they got closer, the Ink Demon slam on the other side scaring them. They crawl back abit and Danny and Jazz could feel themselves transforming. However, the Ink Demon did nothing, but rub it finger on the vent and walk away confusing everyone.

"Uh, anyone know why it just left us alone?" Danny asked, feeling his transformation cancelling.

"I don't know." Jazz said, her transformation cancelling as well.

"There some odd going on." Bobby said.

With nothing else, the three continue to crawl through the vent. They heard a thumping sound and follow it to see another Ink Person banging it head on the wall. knowing that there nothing they can do right now, the three turn around and started to find a a exit. It took them awhile, but they found it and step into a large room,with a large Bendy statue, a metal door that was close, and some writing on the wall.

"Come up and See me."

"It a trap. Why else would someone write that?" Danny said.

"We might not have a choice. I don't see away to open the metal door." Bobby said.

"Let's go, but be careful." Jazz added.

They climb up the stairs and saw that wall were cover in blueprints of what appear to be a theme park.

"A theme park? A Bendy theme park? Who does this guy think is he is, Walt Disney?" Danny asked.

"Maybe this tape record can help us." Bobby said and press play.

 _"For forty years, I've built attractions that stagger the imagination! Colossal wonders such as the world has never seen! I have earned my legacy with sweat. But right in front of everyone... high level investors, Wall Street tycoons, the ever-tactless Joey Drew introduces me, the great Bertrum Piedmont, as Bertie! Like I was his child. You may be paying me, Mister Drew! But you don't own me! I'll build you a park bigger than anything YOU could ever possibly conceive! But before you go taking any bows, Mister Drew, know that this grand achievement will belong to me... and to me alone."_

"Okay who was that?" Jazz asked.

"That was Bertrum Piedmont. As far as we know, he made theme parks. We never met him." Alice said.

"Yeah, I never thought someone would make a theme park after me. I wonder what it looks like?" Bendy said.

"I found a switch. Looks like it going to open that metal door." Jazz said and pull it.

The metal door did indeed open and they went back down the stairs and went through it and into another room. It was a bit dark to see at first then the lights turn on and saw a large room that were full with parts and decorations for variations games and rides. Over all that was large sign that said Bendy Land, only the word Land was written over with the world Hell.

"Someone didn't like this." Danny said.

"It look unfinished too." Jazz added.

"Maybe we are only in part of the theme park. I think that Haunted House is the way to go." Bobby said.

They started to walk down the stairs and head to the Haunted House. But it appear to be shut and there was no power on it.

"Guess we got to start up the power to move on. But all the doors here are lock." Danny said thinking.

They heard a sound of something opening and turn to find that some of the games area had open. They even found another tape record and Danny press play.

 _"These guys down in the warehouse get to play games all day while I'm stuck cleaning up after 'em. They kept locking themselves out of their own back room. So I says, look guys, I says, you're smart, right? Here's an idea! Why not rig these games up to knock open the door if ya win? It'll be fun for you guys, and it saves me the trip down here every day. They went for it like a dog to pot roast. I tell ya! If these guys don't start realizing who the real genius is, I'm outta here."_

"So play the games to unlock the door? Got to say a odd idea, but a good one none less." Danny smile really like this Wally Franks.

"There are three games and there are three of us. I'll take the "Test Your Strength". Danny you get the "Knock the Bottles Down". And Jazz you have the "Shooting Gallery"." Bobby said.

"Might as well Jazz." Danny said and grab the balls and got ready to play.

"Well, I guess have some kind of fun could help us relaxed a little." Jazz said and pick up the fake gun and got ready to hit the targets.

Bobby walk over the game and grab the mallet. He hit as hard as he could and heard the bell ring. His smile faded when he heard Ink Alice.

"Tell me, are you having fun? I'm sure Boris doesn't mind waiting for his rescue party." She said.

Hearing Ink Alice voice again made Danny mad again and threw the ball a little too hard, breaking the bottles he was aiming at. He still won the game and took a breath to calm himself. Jazz was able to keep her anger under control and won her game. The door next to the Shooting Gallery open and the three walk inside. There wasn't much to see but the Bendy costumes creep them out a little. They pull the switch and notices that light was travel through the cable. They follow the cable until they reach a power box off to the side of the haunted house.

"There are five switches here, but only four has cable attached to them." Danny said.

"That means the four switches power up the switch that must open the Haunted House." Jazz added.

"Indeed. Let's see what the first switch does." Bobby said and pull it.

They heard a door open and turn to see the door across from them open up. They saw a sign above the door that read Research and Design. They walk through the door and came to large room with a balcony that they were odd. Danny smell some light smoke and look down.

"Shit! Those guys again." He said making Jazz and Bobby look as well.

Jazz then turn and smack him upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Danny asked rubbing his head.

"Language, Danny." She said.

"When need a way pass them. Without any weapons might might not stand a chance." Bobby said.

"Can I try to turn into my Ink Form? I mean I did fight off Bendy, twice." Danny asked.

"Let's not. It possible you might end up losing control of yourself and call Ink Bendy to us." Jazz said.

Bobby notices a empty Bacon soup can and pick it up. He look back down at the Butcher Gang and threw the can to the other side. The Butcher Gang heard it and rush over to see what it was.

"How about that? We can use the empty cans to distract them. That way we can avoid fighting them." He said.

"Really? They can't be that stupid." Jazz said.

"Actually they are. Even in our world, the Butcher Gang fall for my disguises all the time. Sometimes they fall for the same disguise!" Bendy laugh.

Jazz shook her head and everyone look around the balcony for all the empty cans they could find. They found some and met back up. They notices that the Butcher Gang appear to move back to the burning can. The saw two hallways and decide to head left first. Danny threw his can towards the right hallway, making the Butcher Gang rush over to it. They quickly walk into the hallway and follow it. They notice another ink person but this time it as crying. It didn't taken notice of it visitors. They felt sorry for it and walkin into a large work room, that had a mechanic robot that look like Bendy.

"Wow, a robot Bendy. That's cool!" Danny said.

Jazz roll her eyes and saw a tape recorder. She walk over and press play.

 _"The only thing that works around here is my ulcer. Half these people don't know a wrench from a dang steamroller. Buncha morons is what they are. Spend their day in the warehouse arguin' over who's supposed to be doin' what or playing them silly games. Still, I'm not complainin'. I get most of my time to myself. Suits me just fine. Only thing that bothers me is that mechanical demon in the corner. Bertrum's been working on it for a month now. Says it will walk someday and maybe dance. All it does now is give me the creeps. I swear, when my back's turned, that thing's movin'."_

"Talking about being paranoid." Jazz said.

"In a place like, can you not afford to be?" Bobby said and pull the switch on the wall.

"This one does haven't a cable. Bet it on the other side of the room." Danny said after looking over the robot.

They nod and started to leave the room. Jazz look back at the robot and thought she saw it finger twitch for a split second. She shook her head and follow after her brother and friend. The Butcher Gang had once again return to the burning can and Jazz threw her can away from the right hallway. They quickly move pass and found the switch behind the shelves that hid them from the Butcher Gang. They pull the switch and Bobby threw his last can to the other side of the room moving the Butcher Gang away.

They got back to the Bendy Land room and pull the next switch. They started to look for the door that was open and found it under the sign that said, Attraction Storage. They walk inside and notices a dead Butcher Gang Member.

"What happen to it?" Danny asked, looking at the twisted toon.

"Not sure. It doesn't look like Ink Alice kill it through.' Bobby said.

"Yeah, she wouldn't risk touching it ink. Doesn't want to be drag back in it." Danny agree.

They turn and notice a large room with a ride inside. They walk in and saw other tape recorder. Bobby walk up and press play.

"The biggest park ever built, a centerfold of attractions. Each one, more grand than the one before it. It makes my eyes come to tears at the thought. But then... oh Mister Drew. For all your talk of dreams, you are the true architect behind so many nightmares. I built this park. It was to be a masterpiece! My masterpiece! And now you think you can just throw me out? Trample me to the dust and forget me? No! This is my park! My glory! You may think I've gone... But I'm still here!"

As the recorder play, the doors behind them shut and lights started to turn on and finally the ride started to move. The three teens started to back away as the recorder finish and the ride open up to show the large head of _Bertrum Piedmont._ The ride spin around before smashing the recorder, as well as the table.

"What the hell?!" Danny shouted.

"Is that Bertrum Piedmont?!" Jazz shouted as well.

"Is that an ax?" Bobby pointed to the ruin table.

Sure enough it was an ax. Bobby ran over and pick it up.

"Bobby look out!" Boris shouted.

Bobby look up but was too late to dodge as the ride smack him, making him drop the ax and slam into a wall. He fell down and remain still but still breathing.

"Bobby!" Jazz yelled in worry.

Danny quickly ran over to the ax and pick it up while he kept his eyes out for any of the rides coming at him. Lucky he spotted one of the arm rides coming at him and jump back.

"Jazz, when need beat this thing if we going to help Bobby." He said.

"How?" Jazz asked.

Danny look back at Bertrum Piedmont and notices that the rides "arms" stop, twitch and slam on the ground show off the bolts it has. Danny quickly ran over to the nearest "arm" and hit the two lights on one side and was able to hit the other side that broke the "arm" off. Danny smile and notice another arm coming at him faster than before. He quickly jump out of the way and Jazz ran up to him.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it appear my plan work. Because that ride can only spin and has a limited reach. We can stay away from it and attack the bolts. I only didn't count on it moving faster." Danny said.

"Maybe we can work together? You take one side and I do the other? Just hand me the ax once your done with your side." Jazz said.

Danny nodded and notices the "arms" getting ready to slam again. Once they did, the siblings ran over to the nearest "arm" and Danny hack the bolts off before sliding the ax under the "arm" to Jazz, who waste no time in hacking the other two bolts off. The "arm" broke off and Jazz and Danny quickly ran to get away from the "arm" that nearly hit Danny.

"Okay, it appears it get faster with end "arm" we take off. We need to be quicker." Danny said.

"Easier said than done Danny, but your right." Jazz said gripping the ax tightly.

Once the "arms" slam again, they rush over and hack the bolts off on both sides.

"Jazz look out!" Danny shouted and puss her out of the way.

Danny was hit, but he kept his grip and climb inside the ride. He could tell the room was spinning and felt like he was going to be sick at the speed it was going at. Lucky the spinning stop and the "arm" slam on the ground. He climb out and notices that Jazz had the ax and hack off both bolts on her side. Shaking off his dizziness, he grab the ax that Jazz slide under the "arm" and hack the last two bolts. The "arm" and ax broke at the same time and the ride started to spin out of control. They look and saw Bertrum Piedmont face coughing before falling limp when the ride stop. The door on it slowly started to close until Bertrum Piedmont was seen no more.

They heard the doors open and saw a switch they came to find. Danny ran over to the switch and pull it before running over to Bobby.

"Bobby? Bobby!" Danny said kneeling down to him.

Bobby groan and open his eyes and notices Danny and Jazz as well as the cartoon trio.

"Guys? What happen? Augh! My chest." Bobby asked before felt some pain.

"Easy, you were hit really hard. I find the switch. Come on Jazz let's help him up." Danny said and lift his arm over his shoulder.

Jazz did the same and they carry him back to the small power box and pull the next switch. After that Danny look at Bobby.

"Bobby, shouldn't your ink be healing you? I been meaning to asked for some time, but never had the chance." He said.

"Sadly, I can't heal as fast as you too. While I am healing somewhat, it much slowly because I wasn't infected by the Ink Demon ink like you two." Bobby explain.

"We can't leave you alone, but we can't carry you if we need to run from the Ink Demon." Jazz said.

"We just got to find one more switch. I saw a Little Miracle Station close by. We can place Bobby in there so he can be save from any Ink Monsters that shows up." Danny said.

"But Danny..." Jazz started to say before Bobby cut her off.

"It's fine Jazz. Those Little Miracle Stations appear to be some kind of magic. I once broke my arm and when I rested inside of the Miracle Station, it was fully heal in a few minutes. I'm not sure how or why, but since this place doesn't make sense I decide to roll with it." He told her.

"Okay." Jazz said and they carry him to the Little Miracle Station.

Once inside, Bobby sat down and smile at them. The door shut and Danny and Jazz look for the door that the switch had open. The found the door with the sign Maintenance above it. They enter and saw some more posters of Bendy Adventures and a Miracle Station. They look down the stairs and saw it was flooded with ink and a old enemy.

"The Projectionist?" Danny asked in surprise.

"It look like it heal from the attacks we do to it." Jazz said.

"Well we are going into ink so maybe we can defeat it for good this time." Danny said.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Danny." Bendy said floating near him.

"Why?" Jazz asked.

"We're not sure how, but it appear to be stronger then before. I don't think your Ink Forms are going to help this time." Bendy explain.

"Bendy's right. It best if you avoid for now." Alice agree.

Danny and Jazz look confuse but decide to take their cartoon friends words for it. They walk down the stairs and step into the ink that turn them into their ink forms.

 **"We better look for that switch."** Danny said.

 _"Yes and let's keep an eye out for the_ _Projectionist."_ Jazz agree.

They found the switch and pull it before hearing a screech and saw the Projectionist running towards them. Remembering Bendy and Alice words, the two ran for it and notices another set of stairs. They ran up it, causing them to turn back to normal, and started to look for the other switch that would help them get outta the area. They heard the Projectionist behind them and started to run once again. Lucky, they found the switch and pull it, making the lights turn off. The lights slowly turn back on and Danny and Jazz couldn't see that the Projectionist.

"Where did it...?" Jazz asked looking around.

"It gone?" Danny asked confuse.

Danny and Jazz look over the balcony and didn't see the Projectionist anywhere. Which confuse them them. They walk back the stairs and step into the ink. They look around to make sure the Projectionist wasn't going to jump outta nowhere, when they notices another tape recorder. Danny carefully walk over to it and press play.

 _"I believe there's something special in all of us. With true inner strength, you can conquer even your biggest challenges. You just have to believe in yourself and remain honest, motivated, and above all, who you really are._

 _Ok, let's stop it right there. I can only do so many takes of this trash a day. And tell the guys in writing I want more use of the word dreaming in every message. Keep railing on that, get it? Dreaming! Dreaming! Dreaming! People just eat up that kind of slop. Hmm what? It's still on? Well, turn it off, damn it!"_

 **"Wow, what a moron. Didn't even know the recorder was still on until some pointed it out to him."** Danny laugh.

 _"At least we know his true colors. Come on Danny, let's get outta here before the_ _Projectionist comes back_ _."_ Jazz said giggle, before reminding him.

Danny nodded and the two walk back to the stairs that lead them back to Bendy Land. Just as they reach the stairs, they heard the screech and saw the Projectionist had appear out of nowhere. They ran upside and notices that the door was shut. No no other choice, they ran inside the Miracle Station. They thought they were safe until they notices that Projectionist was look at them.

"He knows we're in here?!" Jazz said.

"Crap! Now what do we do?" Danny asked.

The Projectionist reach for them when the area started to look weird. But what really surprise them is that Ink Bendy appear and punch the Projectionist. It return a punch of it own and the two traded blows until Ink Bendy lift the Projectionist up where it struggle before it went limp. The area return to normal and the Projectionist was now on the ground and Ink Bendy rip it head off. Jazz gasp as Ink Bendy threw the projector at the Miracle Station making her let out a louder gasp. Danny cover her mouth but it was too late. Ink Bendy seem to heard something and lean down to see Danny and Jazz inside the Miracle Station. It growl at them, before pick up the Projectionist's body and started to walk away.

Danny and Jazz remain in the Miracle Station, even after the ink shadows disappear. They were scare and confuse. What just happen? Did the Ink Demon save them? If so, why? Were the many questions running through their minds. Finally, Danny open the door and the siblings step out. They notices the projector on the ground spitting ink and a large trail of ink that lead to the door that was bend and knock off. The two look at each again.

"What...the...Hell!" Danny shouted.

"It didn't go after us again! We were sitting ducks and Ink Bendy left us alone!" Jazz shouted as well.

"There is something strange about that imposter." Bendy said thinking about it.

"Indeed." Alice agree.

Everyone just stands there, or in the case of Bendy and Alice they floated there, trying to figure what just happen. Finally something snap them outta of it.

"Danny? Jazz? Are you okay?" Bobby voice call out.

"Bobby? Are you feeling better?" Jazz asked as he step closer.

"Yeah, like I said, the Miracle Station can heal me pretty quickly. But what about you? I saw the ink shadows and was worry that the Ink Demon had found you. Glad to see I was wrong." He said smiling.

"Well in a way you were wrong. The Ink Demon did find us but it kill the Projectionist and notices us inside the Miracle Station but left us alone." Jazz explain.

"Really? That's very odd." Bobby said thinking.

Danny and Jazz just stood there before grabbing their heads and let out a scream as they couldn't understand a thing. After that the two walk off need to sit down and rest before continuing. Bobby stood there until Boris floated up to him.

"Should we tell them?" He asked.

"Not yet. It too soon. I do feel sorry for dragging them into this though." Bobby answer.

"Can't I at least tell Bendy and Alice?" Boris asked again.

"No, if you tell them then they will tell Danny and Jazz. I'll tell them when the time is right." Bobby said.

"If you say so." Boris said and Bobby went to find them.

Danny and Jazz had already open the Haunted House, but were sitting in front of it. Not just waiting for Bobby, but trying to figure out what was wrong with this place.

"Danny? Jazz? Are you okay?" Bobby asked once he reach them.

"No, it this goddamn place. Everytime we think we understand this place, it throws more curveballs at us." Danny groan.

"We not sure how much of this place we can take. We feel like we're going to lose our minds here!" Jazz added.

"Danny! Jazz! Calm down! I don't understand this place too, but we can't keep trying to figure everything we come across. It best to let it be for now. Beside we need to save Ink Boris from Ink Alice." Bobby said.

Danny and Jazz sigh before nodding. They three turn and walk inside the Haunted House and saw some writing on the wall.

"Turn Back!"

"We should we? We got a friend to save." Danny said.

Jazz and Bobby nodde and each got into a cart. As soon as they did, they hear Ink Alice voice again.

"And now, the ride truly begins. Come in, and pretend it's all just a bad dream." She said.

Danny growl, almost letting himself transform but he got it under control. Jazz growl as well, but kept herself under control. Bobby shook his head, he knew that Ink Alice was trying to mess with Danny and Jazz. This could be dangerous to them. If Ink Alice keep this up, then there will be second Ink Demon and even a Ink Angel that could be more dangerous than the ones that are here nows.

Ink Alice continue to talk as the rode through Haunted House seeing many ghost or skeletons pop of of graves, but none of three teens were scare.

"It's a funny thing. How so much can fall apart so fast. We never really had control at the studio. Either you in someone's pocket, or you were putting someone else into yours. I just wanted what was promised to me. I just wanted to be beautiful! Surely you can understand that. Ink Demon Child, Fake Angel... Why are you here? We're all dying to find out. Do you just enjoy the terror of the drop into hell? Because if that's the case... Hang on tight. I've got a surprise..." She said as the door open to a new room.

The room was full of of some haunted pictures but was highly unfinished. There were still stuff, that was for the room they guess, was in the middle of the room. They rode pass it and saw another door open to nothing but darkness. Just as Danny's cart reach it, two huge glove hands reach out and grab it. Danny felt Jazz's and Bobby's Carts hit his and look up to to see something that scare him. In front of him was indeed Ink Boris, the one they came to save, but it was too late. He could see his chest was cut open meaning that Ink Alice already took his heart.

"Ink Boris? No, what did she do to you?" Danny asked out loud making Jazz and Bobby heard him.

Ink Boris, or Brute Boris now, started to push all three carts back before pushing so hard that they were sent flying into the wall. They stood up and heard Ink Alice again.

"Ha ha ha! Meet the new and improved Boris! I took what I wanted, and in return, I gave him so much more! And this time, there's no Ink Demon, no escape. Boris, tear them apart! Leave nothing!" She laugh evilly.

Danny growl and ink started to drip off him again. Brute Boris walk over to Danny and threw a punch which Danny caught. Brute Boris try to pull away but Danny didn't let go.

"Ink Alice, you have push me too far! No Ink Demon? Guess what, there is a Ink Demon here! ME! After we save Ink Boris from this monstrous fate, I'm coming after you and rip out your **HEART!** " Danny roar and turn into his Ink Demon form.

He punch Brute Boris so hard that he knock him to the other side of them room. Danny wasn't the only one upset. Jazz was too, Ink Boris had been nothing by kind to them. He was one of the first Ink creatures here that help them, became their friend. Ink started dripp off of Jazz as she walk up to Brute Boris, who saw her coming.

"Susie, no Ink Alice, you gone too far! I was hoping for a way to help you see the error of your ways, but I was right earlier. You are too far gone. Then you go and turn our friend into this...this MONSTER?! You are no Angel! You're no Alice. If anyone here is a fake, it you! I'M ALICE ANGEL!" She shouted and turn into her Ink Angel form.

Brute Boris turn to hit her, but Jazz use her wings to fly over it and kick the back of it's head. Brute Boris turn to hit Jazz again, but Danny slam into it, knocking it away. Brute Boris let out a noise that sound like a mix or a roar and pain before changing at them. Danny and Jazz jump out of the way and Brute Boris hit a wall. It turn to attack them before it grab it open chest as ink came out of it. Bobby look down and notices some of the ink had came out in a plie. He quickly ran over and grab it and jump back as Brute Boris try to hit him.

Bobby notices the small machine in the room and rush to it. He place the ink in it and turn the wheel to a pipe and pull the level. The Ink turn into a pipe and Bobby grab it. He turn to see Danny and Jazz fighting Brute Boris. Danny had grab both fists and Jazz had slam into Brute Boris allowing Danny to lift it over him and threw it into the wall that left it shape in it. Brute Boris got up and charge at them again, but they dodge and it ran into the wall again. Bobby saw his chance and ran towards Brute Boris.

"Sorry about this bubby." He said and hit it with the pipe.

However, the pipe broke and and Brute Boris knock Bobby into some crates that cover him.

" **Bobby!** / _Bobby!_ " Danny and Jazz shouted before growling again.

Before anything else could happen, Bobby bust out of the crates and look much different then before. His teeth were sharp and his glove hands now had claws. He also had a tail and wolf ears. Unlike Danny and Jazz, there was no ink dripping off of him.

 _ **"You didn't think Danny and Jazz were the only ones with Ink Forms did you? This is my Ink Wolf Form!"**_ Bobby explain.

Brute Boris charge at Bobby who jump over him and tackle it from behind. Brute Boris remain on it's feet and try to grab Bobby. Bobby however, was climbing all over Brute Boris staying out of it reach. Finally Bobby appear in front of Brute Boris face and gave it a headbutt. Bobby jump off and Danny as Jazz step up next to him.

 **"Bobby when did you get this ink form?"** Danny asked confuse.

 _ **"L**_ _ **ike I said before, I wasn't infected by Ink Bendy ink. I have learn to transform on my own. But now isn't the time. There is only one way to save Ink Boris. As I climb all over his body I could feel that it was rejecting the things Ink Alice put in him. We have no choice but to put him down to free him from this suffering."** _Bobby explain.

 _"If that what needs to be done, then let's do it."_ Jazz said feeling sad for what they are about to do.

 **"Sorry about this Ink Boris."** Danny added and the three charge at Brute Boris.

Brute Boris try to punch them but the three spit up. Jazz flew in and land a punch on it face. Brute Boris try to hit Jazz but she flew back to dodge. Danny was able to jump on it back, making Brute Boris try to reach for him. Bobby waste no time in running over to Brute Boris and put his claws inside of Brute Boris open chest and pull out some ink, making Brute Boris cry out in a mixer of roar and pain. Bobby ran back to the small machine and made another pipe as Danny and Jazz kept Brute Boris busy. Bobby rush back and landed a hit with the pipe.

Brute Boris slam the ground, knocking all three away away. Jazz was able to use her wings to stop herself as Bobby land on all four. Danny was able to land on his feet and notices that carts they rode were coming inside the room.

 **"Ink Alice is trying to help Ink Boris out by sending in those carts."** Dany call out to the other two.

 _"She must be trying to help Ink Boris kill us."_ Jazz added.

 _ **"That's not going to happen! We need to strike him all at once!"**_ Bobby said ** _._**

The three stood ready and watch Brute Boris grab the cart and threw it at them. They dodge and Brute Boris grab another cart and threw it. Jazz had flew over to Danny and lift him into the air, making the cart miss him.

 **"Thanks Jazz!"** Danny said to his sister.

 _"Any time Danny."_ Jazz smile.

Brute Boris grab a third cart and threw at them. Bobby quickly rush over and push them out of he way. He then notices Brute Boris grab his chest.

 _ **"Everyone attack now!"**_ Bobby shouted.

All three jump at Brute Boris and land their own hit. Danny, a punch. Jazz, a kick. And finally, Bobby, a scratch. The attack did it, Brute Boris made new sound that sounded like it was coughing before falling over.

"No! No! No! No!... Why can't you ever just die?!" Ink Alice shouted, letting the teen know she was watching the fight.

They ignore her and crowded around Ink Boris. They watch him disappear into ink that he came from and bow their heads. Jazz then heard some screaming and saw Ink Alice coming at them.

 _"Danny! Bobby! Incoming!"_ Jazz said and the three got ready to fight again.

Just as Ink Alice reach them, something come out of the chest of Ink Alice surprising her and the three teens. Whatever come out of Ink Alice chest has remove itself and Ink Alice fell to the ground now dead. The teens had follow Ink Alice fall and then heard something hitting some metal. They look back up and saw another Alice Angel and another Boris! The two groups look at each other. Finally Danny broke the silence.

 **"Who are you?"**

* * *

And done! That was long! Almost 10,000 words! Boy I got Chapter 4 done before Inkober is fully over. I wanted to get this done on Monday, but I went back to work for the first time in months, I have problem waking up early every morning in short I'm not a morning person, and I was tried from it. I hope you like the fight with Brute Boris, by the way am I spelling that right? Fanfiction says I am, but I'm not fully sure. Bobby has his Ink form but he also hiding something. You have to find out in the last chapter. Also I say a big thanks to SonicCrazyGal for her story The Miraculous Ink Machine. It got me into writing my own version. I help my chapter 4 help you out with ideas SonicCrazyGal! And remember Bendy and the Ink Machine comes out on November 20 for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. Please don't forget to review. And Happy Halloween!


	7. Chapter 5: The Last Reel

Danny open his eyes to see that he was still in makeshift prison. Since meeting the second Alice and the other Boris, Danny was separate from Jazz and Bobby. It been a few days since they had to put down Ink Boris and the Second Alice kill Ink Alice. Danny had notice that the Alice that was in the room with him was writing on the wall. It been like this for the past few days since he got there. The Second Alice would be writing on the wall and Danny would watch her for a bit before talking to Bendy in whispers. Sometimes the Second Boris would been there too, but today he was nowhere in the room. Danny decide that he should try talking to her, after all he's recover and ready to start moving again.

"Good Morning or Evening or whatever." He said.

The Second Alice didn't stop or turn to him. Danny sigh, he knew why.

"Look I get it, you don't trust me. Just because I look like the Ink Demon doesn't mean I am. Ink Alice or Susie as we came to know her real name, call me it child because my ink form makes me look like it." He said.

"Why are you here?" The Second Alice asked.

"My parents got a note from someone in this studio that was inviting them to the reopening. Sadly they were out of town and me and my sister came to tell them they weren't going to be coming." Danny said.

"Sister?" The Second Alice asked.

"Yes, the other Alice. Her name is Jazz, short for Jasmine. My name is Danny, which is short for Daniel." He said.

"And the other one?" She asked.

"He been here longer then we have and told us his name is Bobby." Danny explain.

The second Alice went quiet. Danny also waiting for her to speak. It seem that seconds tick by before any of them spoke.

"I don't remember my name. But some call me Alice, through I'm no angel." She said.

"You are different the Susie. When I was around her I was angry. I want to, well, rip her heart out. I really almost became the second Ink Demon." Danny said looking down.

"But when I'm around you, I don't feel that anymore. I feel like I can control my ink form and can use it to help anyone that in trouble here. I think it might be possible that the Creator send us here, but I'm not sure." He added.

"Danny, go back to sleep. I need to check on the others." The Second Alice said thinking on what Danny said.

"Okay, let my sister know I'm okay will you? She does worry." Danny said and laid back in his bed.

The Second Alice walk out of the room and heard someone behind her.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" She asked.

"Yes, he has a good heart and so does Jazz." The person said.

"How did you remember everything?" She asked again.

"Turn out I forgot I bought something with me and the Ink Machine brought them to life. It wasn't until Cartoon Boris appear and told me what was going on. Knowing that I was stuck in a nightmare loop, with no way of changing what I can do, I had to try something new. I never wanted to put them in danger, but they are strong. They can defeat the Ink Demon." The Person answer.

"I hope you are right." The second Alice said and walk to the other room where Jazz was.

Jazz was sitting and humming Alice Angel theme. The Second Alice couldn't help but to hum along. The two seem to get lost in the song before Jazz look at her. Like with Danny, the Second Alice didn't trust her, but she seem to be kind to her.

"Is Danny okay?" She asked.

Jazz would asked that question every time she came in. She would never get an answer. The Second Alice look at her and could see that she was indeed worry for the boy.

"He's doing fine." She said making her look up at her.

"Really? He is?" Jazz asked and sigh happily.

"He told me that your name is Jazz. And he also explain why you are here." She said.

"I see. You know, now that I think about it, you are the second Alice Angel we have met, but you seem more friendly then the first one. Susie really thought of herself as the real Alice Angel. Me and you...we may look like Alice Angels, but we know we're not." Jazz said thinking.

The Second Alice turn to her a bit susrpsie. She sat down across from Jazz and began to think.

"How did you became Alice Angel?" She asked her.

"Well, it turn out that me and my brother both fell into the Ink Demon ink and were started to become corrupted, however, we have a second ink inside of us that slow it down. I you like to tell you what the second ink is, but..."Jazz explain a bit.

"I understand. Thank you." The second Alice said and got up.

"You're welcome Allison." Jazz smile making her stop.

"Allison?" She asked.

"Yeah, I found one of Susie recorders that explain she was replace by Allison Pendle. Seeing that you are Alice Angel, you have to be Allison. You must another victim of this nightmare." Jazz said.

Allison look at Jazz before smiling. She nods and walk out of the room and notices that Danny was sleeping and the other Boris was watching him. She knew he didn't trust him, mainly because he look like the Ink Demon. But Allison talk to him earlier. He wasn't anything like the Ink Demon.

"Tom, let him sleep." She said.

Tom turn and seem to tell Allison something, but she held up her hand to stop him.

"They're kids Tom. Go easy on them." She said.

Tom sigh and look back at Danny. Allison step up and place her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go Tom. We need to speak with our friend." She said.

The next day, Danny awoke to hear Allison speaking to Tom.

"It only for a few hours. No need to worry. I won't go far...Only up to level six. Just stay here. Keep an eye on Danny. I'll be back." She said and walk out the door.

Danny watch Tom move over to a seat and sat down banging his pipe on his hand. Danny shook his head. He saw Tom do this every time they are left alone. The two look at each other. The staring contest came to an end when Jazz walk in. She notices Danny and started to walk up to him when Tom grab her shoulder. Jazz look back and saw Tom shake his head.

"Tom, he's not dangerous. He's is my brother. Keep thinking what you want but the sooner you realize that he not a threat, the sooner we can deal with the real Ink Demon." Jazz said walking away from Tom and started to talk with Danny.

The next day, Danny was awake and was talk to Bendy in whispers again. The Cartoon had decided to look around the new area with the cartoon Alice and Boris to see if there any danger close by and keep an eye out for the Ink Demon. Bendy just left when he heard his name.

"Danny?" Allison said making him look up and see a bowl of Bacon soup on the opening of the makeshift door.

Danny stood and walk over to the door.

"I thought you might be hungry. I'm sorry, it all we have." She said.

"It fine, I been eating Bacon soup since I got here. I hardly taste it anymore." Danny smile.

He could tell that Allison was warming up to him. Allison smile back and walk away. Danny started to reach for the bowl when Tom slam his mechanic hand in front of it. Once Allison was out of the room, he push the bowl to the floor. Danny shook his head.

"Just stop Tom. Danny is only dangerous if you force him to be." Jazz said holding another bowl of Bacon Soup.

"Hi there Ms. Angel." Danny tease.

"Hello Mr. Devil." Jazz tease back.

Tom back away and saw Jazz hand the bowl to Danny.

"I already ate. I had a feeling Tom was going to do something." Jazz told Danny.

"You say you're not a angel but you sure act one." Danny laugh and ate the soup.

Jazz smile and started to talk to Danny once again.

Later, Danny notices Allison was writing on the walls. Now that he look at it, it look like the writing on the studio they been seeing.

"I know you're watching me. It just a little creepy." Allison said.

"Sorry. You're the one write on the walls." He said.

"We all do. For some poor souls own here, it's the only way we can be heard. But you don't want to touch the ink too long. It can claim you..." Allison explain.

"Yeah, I got that feeling from the first time I fell in ink." Danny nodded.

"And it can pull you back. That's how I met Tom. I was messing with things I shouldn't have an he... he was there." Allison said.

"Why do you call him Tom?" Danny asked, he been wondering that for sometime now.

"He just seem to respond to it." Allison explain.

"He doesn't like me very much. It seems to get along with Jazz just fine though." Danny said sighing.

"Let me show you something." Allison said and pick something up and show it to Danny.

"Awhile back, I was mapping out one of the upper levels when I notices something reflecting off a piece glass. I held up the glass, look through, and on the wall behind me was a hidden there in plain site." Allison said an held up the glass she had.

Danny was shock to hear that. He look at the glass and listen what else Allison said.

"So I kept looking and found more messages everywhere in the studio. But you can't see with your eyes. Only through this. Take a look." Allison said and hand it to Danny.

Danny look through the glass and was shock to see a invisible halo over Allison head. He kept looking until he saw some writing on the wall that said, "She will betray you." He rise an eyebrow and turn back to Allison.

"I don't know who leaving them, but they might know how to get out of the studio." Allison said happily.

"Where do they lead to?" Danny asked.

"Nowhere." Allison said sadly.

"That sucks." Danny muttered.

"I follow them for a long time, just leads me in circles. I don't think we are meant to leave this place." Allison said.

 _"Yeah, just like the real Bendy, Alice, and Boris. Still going to find those rights.'_ Danny thought.

"But maybe you are. You and your sister." Allison added.

"Allison, please let me out of here." Danny asked.

Allison look unsure. She may got to know Danny, but...

"Tom thinks your dangerous." She said.

"Tom can think what he wants. But what do you think?" Danny said then asked.

"I...think...you're the hope I've been waiting for. You and Jazz." Allison answer.

Danny smile then yawn. This talk had worn him out and Allison notices.

"Go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be better." She said smiling again and start to leave.

"Allison, you forget something." Danny said hold the glass out.

"Keep it. You need to more than I do." Allison said and walk out of the room.

Danny look at the glass and place it in his pocket space. He walk over to the bed and lay down. He started to fall asleep and for some reason, saw the face of the Ink Demon reaching out for him. Casing him to open his eyes and take a breath.

The next day, Danny awoke to seeing Tom sitting on the table and Allison fixing his hand. Wondering what was wrong, he listen to what they were saying.

"That was very stupid Tom. You shouldn't have gone up there. He had seen you." Allison said before noticing Danny.

She wave at him before going back to work but was now whispering. Jazz step up and tap Danny's shoulder.

"Tom was spotted by Ink Bendy. Allison fears it only a matter of time before it find us." She said.

"That's bad. Does Bobby know?" Danny asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen him since we got here." Jazz said.

"Dang, I hope he is okay. We need a plan." Danny said.

Jazz nodded and decide to remain close to Danny for the rest of the day. Bendy and Alice had return and Danny and Jazz told them what happen. The two promise to keep an eye out for Ink Bendy.

Danny was woken by the voices of Allison and Jazz. He got up and run to the door.

"We can't just leave him here. Not with the Ink Demon right outside the door!" Allison said to Tom.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Ink Bendy had found his way here. He looking for the hideout as we speak. Allison want to get you out of here, but Tom is being selfless." Jazz told him.

"He coming. We got to get a move on." Allison said before everyone heard something above them.

"Crap!" Danny said knowing that sound.

"Tom, Jazz, we have to get him out." Allison said.

Both Allison and Jazz grab the wood and started to pull. Tom place his hand on their shoulders and shook his head. Danny and Jazz were shock.

"TOM!" Jazz yelled making her ink drip off her.

"Are you not even going to try to free me?" Danny yelled, his ink dripping off him too.

"I'm sorry." Allison said and started to move.

Tom look at Danny and follow after her. They both stop to notices that Jazz was still pulling on the wood.

"Jazz, we need to go." Allison said.

"I'm not leaving my brother. Go! We're catch up!" Jazz said.

Allison nodded and she and Tom left. Jazz kept pull until she fell on her butt.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I might have to use my Ink Angel form to free you." Jazz said getting up.

"No Jazz, remember what you said about me transforming? We both have the Ink Demon ink in us. We just call him here faster." Danny told her.

"Well what can we do?" Jazz asked.

Danny started to think before he remember about the glass that Allison gave him. He reach in his pocket space and pull it out. He started to look all over his makeshift prison with it.

"Danny where did you get that?" Jazz asked.

"Allison give it to me. She said that it can find messages that been hidden in plain site." Danny said and follow the messages that lead to the spoon on the wall.

He hand Jazz the glass and pull the spoon. A door open and Danny saw a secret bathroom. Jazz held up the glass and saw the writing. Danny turn back and held out his hand. Jazz give the glass back and Danny use it to see more writing. He place it in his pocket space and walk in the room. He walk over to the toilet and move the lid to find a pipe inside. He was confuse, but there was no time for questions. He grab it and walk back over to the door.

"Stand back Jazz." Danny said.

Jazz did and Danny swing the pipe. It was no ax, but it did knock the wood off the door. Danny step out and Jazz hug him. Danny hug back and the two run outside. There they spotted Bendy and Alice waiting for them.

"Danny! You're free!" Bendy cheer.

"Yeah, but we need to move." Danny said.

"How close is he?" Jazz asked.

"It close and getting closer every second! We need to go!" Alice said.

"Yeah the second Alice and Boris went that way!" Bendy added pointing the way.

"Allison and Tom. Two other people that are victims of this studio." Danny corrected.

"Have you guys seen Bobby? We have seen him since we got here." Jazz asked and the started to run down the path.

"No, sorry. Boris had disappear too." Bendy answer as Danny took care of a Ink Monster that appear.

"I do hope they are okay." Jazz said.

They continue down the path and took out another ink monster. They soon reach a area that was full of ink and some boards in it. Danny remember that Allison was pull back in the ink and she didn't what to happen again. Plus it better for them to avoid the ink for now. They carefully move across the boards and defeated another ink monster. It was long before they enter an area that look like a boating dock and saw Allison and Tom sail into the tunnel ahead.

"Allison! Tom!" Jazz call out but they were too late.

"Damn! We got to follow them!" Danny said.

"Lucky we got a boat." They heard.

"Bobby!" The siblings yelled and hug him.

"Good to see you." Bobby said.

"Where were you?" Danny asked.

"I was held somewhere else. I heard the Ink Demon was come and waste no time in getting outta there." Bobby said.

"We better get going! It getting closer." Boris said.

Everyone nodded and Danny pull the level. The boat slid down but stop before reaching the ink. Danny pull the level again and this time floated on the ink. The three climb the boat and Bobby push the level to make the boat move.

"I hope we can catch up to Allison and Tom before Ink Bendy does." Jazz said.

"Same here." Danny agree.

They follow the tunnel and came to a new area and saw the boat that Allison and Tom use, but they weren't in it. They try to move closer but the boat then shook.

"Sound like something's stuck in the paddlewheel." Bobby said.

"I'll look." Danny said getting up.

"What is that!?" Jazz shouted, making everyone turn.

All three gasp as a giant Bendy Hand rise out of the ink and was look for something. It soon found Allison's and Tom's boat and drag it until the ink.

"Danny, get the paddlewheel unclog now!" Bobby said watching the hand sink back into the ink.

"Don't gotta tell me twice!" Danny said and use his pipe to knock the ink off.

Bobby waste no time get the boat to move it top speed. A couple times the paddlewheel got ink stuck inside it and Danny had to knock it off. Jazz kept kept a eye out for the hand and notice it was getting close every time they get stuck. Luckily they reach another dock. Once they were close enough, they jump off the boat and watch the hand drag it under the ink, never to be seen again.

"That was close." Jazz said trying to catch her breath.

"Um, guys. Where are we?" Danny asked.

They look around and saw building like houses and a large square. As they walk in the square, they notices one of the houses had some handprints on it and sign above it that said, "Not Monsters". Danny pull out the glass and look through it to see that the words "Not Monsters" was replace with "Once People and now falling into despair". Bobby was a bit shock to see Danny have the glass, but kept quiet.

"There a gate over there but it lock." Jazz said.

"Maybe someone has the key?" Danny ask and step up to the house.

The wood suddenly broke down and they could hear someone shouted.

"BETRAYED! ABANDONED!"

Danny jump back to avoid an ax swinging at him. Once their attacker step into the light they were shock.

"Sammy?!" Danny asked.

"But we thought the Ink Demon kill you!" Jazz added.

"I trusted you! I give you everything and you left me to rot! Why? WHY?!" Sammy shouted not really listening to them.

Danny kept dodging the ax swings and swang his pipe that knock Sammy back. Sammy recover and knock the pipe out of Danny hands. Danny duck under the swing and punch Sammy back. Sammy goes to swing but his hit but the pipe that Jazz pick up. Sammy turn and started to attack her. Jazz started to dodge before throwing the pipe to Bobby who swing as well. The last hit had knock Sammy mask off and he quickly cover his face.

"No! Don't look at me! Stay away!" He said.

Danny walk closer to make sure he was okay. Just as Danny got close he was grab by Sammy.

"Danny!" Jazz shouted and was about to rush over to save him when someone touch her shoulder.

"Ah! You lied to me! You said I'll be free!" Sammy said.

"I never said any of those things!" Danny told him.

"Well I'm going to free you now!" Sammy said and threw him to the ground.

"Free you head from your shoulders!" Sammy added as he pick up his ax.

"Sheep, sheep, sheep...it time to...sleep!" Sammy said rising the ax over his head.

What he didn't notice is that Tom had sneak up from behind him and swing his ax into Sammy's head. Sammy cried out in pain before fall on the ground now dead. Danny watch Tom pull the Ax out of Sammy's head and watch him bang the ax on his metal hand. Danny was ready for Tom to strike him down but was surprised that he hand Danny the ax.

"That was close." Allison said as Danny got up.

Jazz and Bobby also had axes. Jazz set hers aside and hug her brother once again.

"You're luckily we were in the neighborhood." Allison added.

Danny chuckle, but then notices something was wrong with the village. It started to shake and everyone look around.

"What that "him"?" Jazz asked.

"I don't think so, the Searchers and Lost Ones build this place." Allison said.

"So that what they're call." Jazz said.

"Not now Jazz." Danny told her.

"Sammy must been keeping them at bay. Now that he gone...It look like we're in for a fight. Get ready!" Allison said.

Soon the Searchers and Lost Ones appear. They rush at the five members and started to attack them. Danny was a little upset of attacking the Lost Ones due to his promise he made to them. Jazz and Allison work together and took down most of the Searchers. Bobby and Tom most took care of the Lost Ones. Danny switch in between the two teams. It took what felt like hours before before the last ink creature was defeated.

"I think that all of them, but you never know where they're going to crawl out next." Allison said and ran to the gate.

Danny turn to Tom and smile.

"Thanks Tom. I see you finally know I'm not dangerous." He said.

Tom just look at Danny and walk away.

"Yep, still doesn't like me." Danny said.

Allison cut the lock off and open the gate.

"Probably best if we stay together from now on." Allison added.

"Sound like a plan." Danny said smiling.

"Count me in!" Jazz added.

Bobby and Tom both nodded.

"Danny, Jazz, Bobby, think you can lead the way?" Allison asked them.

"Sure." The three teens said.

They walk through the gate and into another tunnel. It had wooden boards but this time was over a pit. The teens took it slow but once they step on the second board it broke under their weight and they fall into the pit, losing their axes.

"DANNY! JAZZ! BOBBY!" Allison shouted seeing the three teens fall.

It was along fall and they landed in ink. Danny and Jazz had turn into their ink forms and all three stood up.

 **"Should have watch the second step."** Danny said rubbing his head.

 _"That's was a long fall."_ Jazz agree.

"You two okay?" Bobby asked.

They nodded and notices their axes where missing.

 **"Great! We didn't even had them for long and we already lost them."** Danny growl.

 _"We should get out of this ink."_ Jazz said.

The other two nodded and step out of the ink. Danny and Jazz had turn back to normal. They soon walk into a large room that look like a Appointment Lobby. They notices a board with names on it. Most was to the workers there, but some were a little confusing. They look around the huge room before going through a nearby door that shown some pipes that were missing and another door that had Film Vault on the side. Danny walk up to the door and notices something on the other side thanks to the glass window.

"Well, can't go this way." He said getting Jazz to look.

"Where does all this ink come from? There no way the Ink Machine we saw at the top of the studio could give out this much." She said.

"Yeah, even after 30 years there no way it could do this? I think there something bigger involve here." Bendy agree.

"Hey guys!," Bobby nearly pale at the sight of Jazz and Alice glares, "and girls, I found another tape recorder."

They walk over and press play.

 _"Progress report to Gent Home Office. Client: Joey Drew Studios. Although we're making progress, the client's expectations keep changing. What started as a machine to simply mold life-size figures, now seems to be teetering on the edge of magic more than engineering. Although Mr. Drew remains convinced they're the same thing. The process of running the cartoon film through the machine for the figures to imprint upon themselves is going well. We've had several near successes. One weird note: the first figure ever created was a failed attempt in the likeness of the character called "Bendy". Since that time, no other attempts of this particular figure have emerged. And the one that did... I don't know, there's just something unworldly about him."_

"Hold on, was that Tom?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, weird to hear his voice after seeing what happen to him." Jazz agree.

"What more, Joey did go out of his way to create the Ink Bendy we saw." Bobby said.

"Jezz, even he thought the imposter was otherworldly." Bendy said.

Danny turn back to the door and pull out the seeing tool and was able to seeing writing but was too far away to read what it said. He look back at the missing pipes and began to think.

"We better find the pipes and drain the ink. I get a feeling something important is on the other side." Danny said.

"Sound like a plan." Bendy agree.

The group the room and look over the looby before the found a switch and push it to open the seal door. The enter the open door and saw one of the Butcher Gang members.

"Not these guys again!" Danny groan.

"I'm really tired of all these ink monsters!" Jazz said annoy.

"Let's get rid of them." Danny said and was started to turn back in his Ink Demon form.

"Danny, Jazz, don't! Remember what you said about trying to transform? You might call Ink Bendy here. Don't rely on your transformations for everything." Bobby remind them.

Danny stop his transformation and they both sign.

"For now, try to stay outta sight." Bendy said.

"Okay." Jazz said, still a little annoy.

Without another word the three started to walk through the hall. Every time they hear a Butcher Gang member they quickly hid in a room. Inside they found another tape record. After check to make sure it was clear, Danny press play.

 _"So turns out it's my lucky day! I got to cleaning some of the offices around 2 am last night. And what do ya think I find on one of the chairs? A big freaking chocolate cake. Just sitting there! Practically yelling my name! You know? I work hard! I earn my pay. Every darn dollar. But you know what this company's missing? Little, benefiting perks. And this here cake? It's a perk! Hopefully no one finds out what I done. Cause if they did, I can tell ya what would happen. I'm outta here."_

Both Danny and Bendy try to hold their laughter. Danny was started to like this Wally Franks more and more. Jazz roll her eyes but still smile. Bobby shook his head. After making sure it was all clear. They started off again. They kept outta sight when the Butcher Gang member was hear. They found another tape recorder in the next room they hidden in.

 _"A small memo to all administration offices: Rumors have begun to fly that we simply can't tolerate any longer. The idea that the company is in some form of financial difficulty is untrue and a slanderous lie against us. It's also been known to me that some backroom incompetents are not trusting in my leadership. As a leader, I'm always steering the boat, guiding our destiny. Looking at the big picture. No need for you people to worry about such complicated things. Just do whatever it is you do and trust your leader... which is me."_

Danny quickly felt the opposite of this tape recorder then he felt with Wally's.

"Jeez, Joey is started to sound even more power-hungry even time we hear him." Danny said.

"We still haven't met him and he still gives off some kind of bad vibe." Jazz said upset.

"Let's move on." Bobby said trying not to let his anger out.

Once again they started to move down the hallways and again hid when a Butcher Gang member came close. Again they found another tape recorder and it was again from Joey Drew.

 _"Listen Tommy, I know you boys over at Gent are doing your best, but I'm paying for living attractions, not weird abominations! Whatever that grinning thing was I saw wandering around your office, you better keep it locked up tight! I realize it was a first attempt but imagine if the press caught sight of it! Might scare off investors! And in response to your previous memo: If you claim your failures are because these things are soulless, then, damn it, we'll get them a soul! After all, I own thousands of 'em!"_

It took all their willpower for Danny and Jazz not to transform on the spot. Either of them could believe what they just heard.

"He was going to use his own workers for some kind of sicko plan?!" Danny almost shouted.

Jazz walk up to the tape record and did what Danny did to one of Susie's recorders, she smash it with her fist. Bobby was quite, but it was quite angry himself. Luckily none of the Butcher Gang was around.

After take a few minutes to calm down, the three teens set off again until they reach another door with Joey Drew name above it. Knowing that there were Butcher Gang members close they enter the room and saw another Tape Recorder. Know who it was from they press play anyways.

 _"I know how much this part means to ya, Susie. Alice means a lot to me too. Gosh, All of my characters do! In fact, I'll let you in on a little secret. I too really believe my characters are more than just drawings. They're alive. They're part of us. And I want people to know them as well as I do. I want people to be able to shake their hand, spend an afternoon with 'em. Love them. Susie, I'll be straight with you. I'm putting together a small project... a little ceremony if you will. If it works, a lot of dreams will come true. And I want you to be a part of it. ...I want you to bring Alice to life once again. What do ya say?"_

Danny and Jazz still felt angry at Joey, know very well that Susie was one of the victims of the studio. Danny then started to look through Joey's desk making Jazz look at him.

"Danny!" She said.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked.

"Found them!" Danny smile and held up the rights to the Bendy the Dancing Demon Cartoon and their characters.

Bendy, Alice and Boris floated near Danny shock that he found them.

"I guess Joey never had the chance to take those out when everything gone on with the Studio." Danny said feeling he keeping his promise.

However they heard a noise at the door and they look up to see the Butcher Gang. The three half human/half cartoons stare at the three Corrupted Toons. Then the groups charge at each other. For some reason, cartoon fighting sounds was heard from Joey Drew's office before Butcher Gang was throw out all beaten up. The three teens step out and dust their hands off.

"Okay, if they are that easy to fight then why do we need weapons?" Jazz asked.

"Got me." Danny shrug.

"Yeah, even in our world the Butcher Gang were losey fighters." Bendy added with Alice and Boris nodding.

Bobby look to his left and spotted a sink full of ink. He walk over and pick some up.

"Guys I got some ink! Let head back." He said.

And they did, however, the Butcher Gang had recover and chase after them. They reach the Appointment Lobby and found the machine. Danny and Jazz kept the Butcher Gang off Bobby as he use the machine to make one of the pipe that was missing, however, as soon as the pipe piece come out, the area started to darken and black ink clouds appear. Danny and Jazz both felt their ink inside their bodies act up, letting them know that Ink Bendy was coming. The ink rain had kill the Butcher Gang and knowing that they all can't fit inside the Little Miracle Station, they stood already for Ink Bendy to appear, but he never did. The ink clouds and rain faded and the three look confuse?

"Uh, Bendy?" Danny asked the cartoon.

"That's never happen before. He usually show up after that, but it odd." Bendy said cleary confuse.

Everyone was cleary confuse, but they knew not to let's their guard down. Bobby pick up the pipe and look back at Danny and Jazz.

"We just need two more pipe pieces before we can enter the Vault. We should get more ink." He said.

"Yeah, with the Butcher Gang gone it should be a bit easier." Boris added.

Danny and Jazz nodded and they set off to get more of the ink. It was easier with the Butcher Gang gone. Both Danny and Jazz grab some ink and made more of the pipes. They headed to the room with the missing pipes and place them in their places. They heard the sound of ink draining and head over the the door that lead to the vault they need to go to.

"Alright! Now we can move on!" Danny smile.

The three walk to the vault and was shock to see the large vault was ripped off. They saw a few boxes and started to look through them.

"Looks like whatever was here was taken long ago..."

All three turn to see Allison and Tom walk inside in vault.

"Allison! Tom!" Jazz shouted and hug Allison.

Allison smile and hug her back. Danny however was confuse about one thing.

"How did you get down here?" He asked.

"It pays to carry a rope...you should try it." Allison smirk as she let go of Jazz.

Danny just facepalm as Bendy chuckle. Jazz roll her eyes.

"Whatever was here, the Ink Demon took it. we need to go after him." Bobby said.

"You want to go to his lair? Are you crazy? That's death!" Allison said shock.

"Look, we need to get whatever Ink Bendy took. We don't have any other way of getting outta here. Plus we really have no other choice." Danny said, making Allison think about it.

"Allison, I don't like it either, but we have to try." Jazz added.

"Well, it's probably close by...probably through that door. But it won't be easy to open. I'll need three gears, a crowbar...hmm...some kind of counterbalance..."Allison said and try to think how to get past the door.

However Tom walk up to it and **_punch_** it open.

"Huh. Well, that works too, I guess." Allison as Danny bust out laughing.

"Thanks Tom." Jazz said to the cartoon wolf.

Tom smile and they walk through the door. As they walk, Danny and Jazz couldn't help but to get dej'va in the next room. In fact the room look like one of the offices they saw when they first enter the studio. They move on until Danny and Jazz ink started to act up.

"Quiet. Don't make any noise." Allison whisper.

Sure enough Ink Bendy appear but on the other side of the glass. Due to be close to Ink Bendy, Danny and Jazz fought off their transformations as they quietly move down the hall with Ink Bendy not even noticing them. Once they were away from Ink Bendy, Danny and Jazz kept their ink form from appearing and walk into a new area that left the group speechless.

What they saw look like a bigger version of the Ink Machine with the smaller one resting at the top. Allison walk up and started to look around the area.

"Wow! I've never seen this before! I don't see any way around...nothing to build a raft with." She said.

Danny has step up to the ink and place his hand over it. To his surprise, the ink shot up and stop close to his hand. When he lift his hand the ink rise, when he lower it, the ink backward.

"I guess we have to walk through it." Jazz said.

"We can't...We're not like you. If we go in there, Well...a drop of water in the ocean is never seen again." Allison said.

"She right Jazz, there something different about this ink." Danny spoke up before showing them how the ink acted.

"How did you do that?" Allison asked.

"Danny and Jazz has some of the Ink Demon inside them. Since this Ink Demon lair, it make sense that the ink is reacting to Danny." Bobby explain before turning to the two teens.

"Danny, Jazz, this is as far as I can go." He added.

"Huh? Why?" Danny asked confuse.

"Because I have the same problem as Allison and Tom, plus I relive this moment too made times." Bobby said.

What do you mean?" Jazz asked confuse.

"Boris, can you remove the disguise?" Bobby asked the cartoon.

Boris nodded and soon Bobby was cover in ink. They watch as the ink figure grew taller and once it came off, Danny and Jazz saw a new person in Bobby's place.

"Danny, Jazz. It finally glad to meet you two for real. My name is Henry Stein. I'm the creator of Bendy the Dancing Demon." Henry said.

"What?!" Danny and Jazz shouted, even Bendy and Alice was shock.

"I sorry for all the danger you two got into. I didn't think the letter I send would some teens into this nightmare, but you two face the dangers of the studio and live through it. I could me more proud." Henry said and smile.

"But, if you were Bobby the whole time then why didn't you tell us?" Jazz asked confuse.

"I need to make sure that no one, not even Joey would know I'm still here. I did use the Ink Machine to bring Bendy, Alice and Boris to life. However, I change Bendy and Alice life to let them know about living in studio and everyone that was in it. But I did make sure they know who I was and they would not be part of Joey's twisted plan." Henry explain.

"So you never were infected by any ink?" Danny asked.

"In a way, I was. Just not the same ink as you two. Danny you still have those rights to the cartoon?" Henry said then asked.

Danny nodded and give him the rights.

"I, Henry Stein, hear by claim Daniel and Jasmine Fenton's the new owners of Bendy the Dancing Demon cartoon and all their products. Made you lead the cartoons into a new era and for the better future." Henry said and sign the rights after removing Joey's name.

"Are you sure? We're not 18 yet." Danny asked.

"Yes, while you can't take over the studio until your are 18, by law you are allow to keep the studio or sell it." Henry said.

Danny took back the rights and felt something travel through him. When Jazz touch Danny's shoulder, she felt something run through her as well. They both look at Henry a bit unsure but Henry's smile told them everything. Danny and Jazz smile back before they hug him.

"Danny, Jazz. I know we don't know you two that much, but from the short time we met you, we can tell you are the ones to free us form this nightmare. You're here for a reason. There's always a reason! Even when you can't understand it. It's time...Set us free!" She said as Tom nodded.

"Boris go with them. I don't own you anymore." Henry said.

Boris nods and floated next to Bendy and Alice. Danny and Jazz give their friends one last smile before turning around and step into the ink. In no time Danny and Jazz turn into their ink forms surprising Allison and Tom. Danny and Jazz turn to back to their friends and nodded to let them know they are in control of themselves. Once Danny and Jazz reach the Ink Demon Lair, they remain in their ink forms and walk farer inside. They spot a couple of lost ones being cover in ink before reaching a door, they had a strong feeling who behind it.

 **"This is it Jazz. The answers to everything this studio has. If we can beated the Ink Demon we can end this nightmare."** Danny said.

 _"We should be careful, Danny. We have no idea had strong Ink Bendy is."_ Jazz remind him.

 **"I know. Let's end this!"** Danny said and pull the switch that open the doors.

The door open to see a chair surrounded by ink and tv showing loop clips of Bendy Cartoons. Danny notices another tape recorder and press play.

"It's simply awe-inspiring what one can accomplish with their own hands! A lump of clay can turn to meaning... if you strangle it with enough enthusiasm. Look what we've built! We created life itself, Henry! Not just on the silver screen, but in the hearts of those we've entertained with our fancy moving pictures! But... when the tickets stopped selling, when the next big thing came along, only the monsters remained. Shadows of the past. But you can save them, Henry! You can peel it all away! You see, there's only one thing Bendy has never known: He was there for his beginning, but he's never seen... The End."

When the tape ended, Danny pick up a reel and flip it over to see the words "The End" on it.

"Danny! Jazz! Look out!" The ink trio call out.

Danny and Jazz look up to see Ink Bendy looking at them. Danny quickly hid the reel in his pocket space and stood ready to fight alongside with Jazz. They watch as Ink Bendy hands suddenly grew bigger. Ink Bendy cover it head and started to duck behind the chair. Danny and Jazz was about to go around to chair to make sure the Ink Demon was alright when it "horns" suddenly pop out from behind of the chair. Then two huge hands started to reach over and grab part of the chair. Danny and Jazz step back as Ink Bendy lift itself over the chair, gone was the cartoon features of Bendy, in it place was a huge fully cover ink monsters with two huge hands that had holes and it smile was know just full of sharp teeth. Gone was Ink Bendy, in it place was the true devil. It was Beast Bendy.

It roar at Danny and Jazz before smacking them through the wall into another room. The two teens stood up and spotted Beast Beast run pass them.

 **"You okay Jazz?"** Danny asked his sister.

 _"Yes, I'm fine...look out!"_ Jazz started to say before spotted Beast Bendy coming at them.

Danny and Jazz jump out of the way and watch as Beast Bendy disappear into a portal. Danny remember the looking glass and pull it out. He look around and saw a arrow on the floor.

 **"Jazz come on!"** Danny said and the two teens follow the arrows.

They found a switch and pull it and heard something open. Danny notice a portal opening up and quickly push Jazz out of the way as Beast Bendy slam into him.

 _"Danny!"_ Jazz shouted as they disappear into another portal.

Danny had no time to guess where he was, but he could feel something. Then he suddenly found himself as his normal human form in some kind of apartment. He look around and didn't spot his sisters or Bendy. He walk through the room and saw what appear to be a old man that was busy with something. He stop as if he knew Danny was there.

"Henry? So soon? I didn't expect you for another hour yet. Now you're just trying to impress me. But I know... I know... .. you have questions. You always do! The only important question is this: Who are we, Henry? I thought I knew who I was... ... but... the success starved me. Nothing left but lines on a page. In the end, we followed two different roads of our own making. You, a lovely family... ... me... ... a crooked empire. And my road burned. I let our creations become my life. The truth is, you were always so good at pushing, old friend... ... pushing me to do the right thing. You should have pushed a little harder. Henry, come visit the old workshop... ... there's something I want to show you."

Danny was a bit confuse, but he soon found himself walking over to the door that the man pointed at and open it. He was shock to that he was back at the beginning of the studio, before he heard a voice that wasn't his.

"Alright, Joey. I'm here. Let's see if we can find what you wanted me to see."

Danny eyes widen when he place it together. Henry said he live the same moment too many times. But from what Danny could figure out Henry had relive the same nightmare over and over again, like it was stuck in some kind of loop. Danny then felt something grab him and pull him back. Danny could see Beast Bendy roaring at him and he was back in his Ink Form. Danny growl as he thought about what he saw and hear.

 **"Shut up! If Joey had made all this, then this nightmare wouldn't happen! You are not Bendy! You will never been Bendy! You're just a imposter! I am the demon, I am the prankster, I AM BENDY!"** Danny shouted and punch Beast Bendy.

They found themselves back at the studio as Danny got away from it. He spotted his sister and Bendy, Alice and Boris.

"Danny. You're okay!" Alice smile.

"Where did you go?" Bendy asked.

 **"I'll explain later! Jazz did you find any more switches?"** Danny said then asked Jazz.

 _"Yes, but I didn't wanted to leave you behind."_ Jazz said.

 **"I know, but let's move!** Danny said.

The two teens and the three cartoons run/flew through the hallway that lead to a different room that had more cartoons clips being shown and four tubes. Danny notices a wheel and turn it. The tubes became fill with ink and Beast Bendy appear. Danny and Jazz stood ready before dodging the charge that Beast Bendy use. It stop before hitting the wall and turn to them with a tube behind them. It roar at them and charge at them. They jump out of the way and Beast Bendy ran into the tube, breaking it. Danny quickly got an idea and ran over to the next tube.

 **"Hey, Ink face!"** Danny call out making Beast Bendy turn to him.

 **"Come and get it!"** Danny said and slap his butt in a tauntly manner

Beast Bendy felt for the taunt and charge at him. Danny quickly jump out of the way and Beast Bendy broken the tube before hearing someone else call for it.

 _"Hey Bendy! Over here!"_ Jazz shouted.

Beast Bendy turn and saw Jazz pull a eyelid pull taunt even saying _"Beh-da"_ make it roar again and charge at her. Jazz dodge as well and Beast Bendy ran into the tube breaking it as well.

 **"Hey Stinky!"** Danny call out.

Beast Bendy turn and saw Danny and Jazz standing next to other make tauntly faces and it could see Bendy, Alice, and Boris doing the same thing.

 _"You call that attack? Please, you can't even hit a ink_ _barn."_ Jazz said.

Beast Bendy was started to see red before it charge at the group, but they dodge once again. Once the last tube broken and the area blackout for a minute. When it light back up, the area no longer had the cartoon clips showing or Beast Bendy was seen. Danny and Jazz was confuse before they notices the open door. They run through it and soon found themselves back in the room where Ink Bendy became Beast Bendy. Danny pull out the reel and went to place in the spot before he saw something else.

He could see Henry doing the same thing and Beast Bendy being different and Henry appearing in Joey apartment before started the whole thing over again.

 _"Danny! What are you doing?! Put the reel in."_ Jazz shouted.

Danny turn and saw Beast Bendy standing in front of him.

 **"You know what's about to happen right? I'll put this in and you see "The End", only this whole thing will start over. You'll relive the same life over and over again. Well, not this time. This reel is your life, ever time it ends it start all over, well not this time. This time your end will happen and it will stay that way!"** Danny yell and snap the reel in half.

Beast Bendy roar and started to take back as if it was in pain. Beast Bendy roar again and ink started to drip off him. Danny walk up to it feeling his ink started to disappear. He stood in front of Beast Bendy before he sang.

 **"I'm the Dancing Demon, watch me hop, spin and** **twirl. I'm quick to give a smile, but I won't forget your sins."**

Jazz step up and sang a part of Alice Angel's song.

 _"I'm the cutest little angel, sent from above, and I know just how to swing._ _I got a bright little halo, and I'm filled with love..._ _I'm Alice Angel."_

Beast Bendy try to reach out to them before he disappear all together. Danny and Jazz felt themselves lose their ink forms but look at the spot that Beast Beast was at. With one last look at the spot, Danny and Jazz left the Ink Demon lair and saw that ink had disappear. They then notice Henry, Allison and Tom step up to them. Allison and Tom no longer look like Alice and Boris but look more human. Henry walk up and knee down to the two teens.

"Thank you. I maybe be the creator, but you had set us free." Henry and hug them.

"So what happens now?" Danny asked.

"We have been trap here since 1960's." Henry started to said but was cut off.

"Wait what?! But it 2019!" Jazz shouted.

"I see, that a very long time. But now everyone can meet their families again. And it all thanks to you two. You have free us and the studio belongs to you now." Henry said smiling.

Allison and Tom step up and smile at two.

"Not bad for a couple of teens." Tom said.

"Well I wonder when you were going to be nice to me. If not, then I'm outta here!" Danny smile.

Tom laugh, remembering those words that a fellow worker would use.

"Never thought I be happy to heard those words." He said.

"Jazz, thank you so much I never thought I meet someone who could be Alice Angel." Allison said.

"Thanks, you know if I do end up voicing Alice, I'll use your kindness to show everyone how much of a star Alice can really be." Jazz smile and saw Alice sit on her shoulder.

Then a light started to shine and cover Henry, Allison and Tom.

"Looks like it time for us to go." Henry said and look back at Danny and Jazz.

"Take good care of Bendy and the gang will you? I leave them in your hands." He asked.

"Sure thing Bobby." Danny and Jazz said, making Henry laugh.

The light grew blighter and soon cover the whole area. When Danny and Jazz were able to see again, they saw there were back where they enter the studio only they were still in their ink clothes and Bendy, Alice and Boris was with them. They look at each other and turn around and exited the Studio.

* * *

It took sometime before Danny and Jazz reach back home. They were well aware that the been gone for weeks, maybe even months but they were very happy to see sign that point out where their house was. They walk up to the door and stop before looking at each other.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Bendy asked them.

"Yeah, but I guess we're worry our parents won't know it it us." Danny said.

"Yeah, I had red hair and jeans when I left, now I have black hair and wearing stockings. We don't look like the people we were." Jazz said.

"I'm sure they will notices you both. They must been worry sick after all." Alice added.

Danny and Jazz nodded and open the door. They step in and found their parents on the couch look at their family picture. Danny and Jazz step up close and waited. Jack and Maddie notice there were two people in their room and look up. At first the were confuse about the two new teens until they spoke.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad." They said smiling.

Jack and Maddie gasp, while they didn't look like their kids, their voices and face were the same. Maddie got up and got close to them and place her hands on her babies faces.

"Jazz? Danny?" She asked.

"Yes, mom. It's us." Danny smile.

Maddie could hold it in and hug them both and started crying. Jack was also cry before he join the hug. After a few minutes of crying between the family members, Jack and Maddie let go of Danny and Jazz.

"Danny, Jazz. Where have you been and why do you look like cartoons?" Jack asked.

"Dad we'll tell you everything, we promise but right now we like some real food and real beds." Danny answer.

"Yes, something different then Bacon Soup." Jazz agree.

"Bacon Soup?" Jack and Maddie asked confuse.

"We'll tell you later." They said.

Jack and Maddie were confuse but were very happy to see their kids hom safe and sound.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Deep inside Joey Drew studio, some singing was heard.

"I'm the cutest little angel, sent from above, and I know just how to swing. I got a bright little halo, and I'm filled with love... I'm Alice Angel! I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball, I'm the toast of every town. Just one little dance, and I know you'll fall... I'm Alice Angel! I ain't no flapper, I'm a classy dish, and boy, can this girl sing. This gal can grant your every wish..."

"I'M ALICE ANGEL!" Ink Alice shouted as she jump out of the shadows of the studio.

* * *

Done, Finally! I'm really sorry for the long update, I got busy with others stories and things I have to take care in real life too. Well Ink Machine Phantom has come to a end. Now I say earlier that Henry wasn't going to be in the story, but after seeing Chapter 5, I end up bring him in anyways. So now you know why Bobby was keeping secrets and Boris knew the whole time. I'm also aware of theMeatly and Mike Mood are working on a second Bendy game but their not much said about it, other then it looking like a prequel, through theMeatly said it not a prequel or a sequel. Well as you can see at the end, Ink Alice is still alive and Danny and Jazz nightmare about the studio is not over yet, however the sequel to this story will be lighter and funner. I also play on the loop theory that the fans have given the game. So when the sequel be written? I don't know, but I will try to started on it. Please review.


End file.
